Cosas que no se pueden retroceder
by BlacknCullen
Summary: Es el cumpleaños 16 de Nessie, sus tios le regalan unos boletos de avion, con la persona mas importante para ella, que sucederaa en ese viaje que nunca mas lo podra retroceder...Post Breaking Dawn
1. PrefaciooSueño

Cosas que no se pueden retroceder

Prefacio ..

Sueño

Estaba profundamente dormida EN UN SUEÑO DONDE Jacob & yo estábamos tirados en la playa viendo la luna llena & las estrellas. Jacob me abrazaba & yo le agarraba su mano, el me besaba el cuello; hasta llegar a mi boca. Saco algo de su bolsillo & lo puso en mi mano; era un collar de plata con un dije en forma de corazón y tenía una J grabada en la parte inferior derecha; y en la esquina superior izquierda tenia una N* ; me di cuenta también que se podía abrir ;adentro tenia dos fotografías una mía y otra de Jacob.

Voltee a verlo & el me miraba con expresión dudosa; le sonreí :D y lo abrase

Y ME DIJO AL OIDO

-Nessie; de verdad te gusto ¿

-Si, me encanto enserio es el regalo mas hermoso que me han dado

-Gracias -de verdad me gustaba bastante.

-TeAMO Nessie; eres lo que mas amo en el mundo.

-Y YO A TI .

Lo mire a los ojos; estábamos a 3 cm de nuestros rostros el se acerco a mi cuando nuestros labios casi se tocaban…


	2. Cumpleaños

**NESSIE POV**

CUMPLEAÑOS.

Todo a mí alrededor empezó a temblar como un terremoto.

Mierda, ya me quieren despertar, que rayos, que me dejaran dormir mas. Tal vez DENUEVO era Alice con sus dichosas compras .QUE NUNCA PARABA.

-Nessie, Nessie DESPIERTA DORMILONAA yaa!- dijo una vez conocida que no podía ignorar por mas sueño que tuviera.

Antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos el ya lo había hecho; ME dio un beso que casi tocaba mi boca fue de lo mas genial

Abrí los ojos DE sorpresa. & me encontré con la mirada de Jacob a pocos centímetros de mi rostro tal como había estado en mi sueño.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NESSIE!

Ooh lo había olvidado por completo hoy era el gran día; del que la tía Alice había estado hablando toda la semana ; ella pensaba que no lo podía oír pero como era de escandalosa hasta los vecinos podrían haberla oído.

-HEY Jacob gracias. Te acordaste.

-claro que me acorde como no me pude haber acordado; es el cumpleaños de mi chica favorita:D

Hay como me encantaba que Jacob dijera eso me asía sentir como si en verdad fuera su novia.

Jajá gracias de nuevo jake –dije un poco sonrojada.

Y que ha hecho mi tía Alice; ya que creo quee hoy me hará pasar un largooooo DIAA.

Jacob se rio al ver la cara que puse

-será mejor que bajes & lo veas por ti misma

- emm…mejor aun no -hice una mueca de flojera

-como es que la cumpleañera no se quiera levantar; en su cumpleaños & ver las sorpresas que la esperan!?

Me empecé a reír con el.

–Creo que tienes razón.

Me puse de pie & cogí mis pantuflas de conejitos.

Estaba apunto de abrir la puerta y salir cuando Jacob dijo

-hey Nessie, espera todavía no te doy tú primer regalo de cumpleaños.

ME VOLTEE para verlo porque no puede entender por qué me hablo tan nervioso.

-Si jac…

NO PUEDE Terminar la frase; Jacob me beso.

O no puedo creerlo; estaba pasando lo que iba a suceder en mi sueño que no sucedió.

Sus tiernos labios se ajustaron a los míos se movieron de un lado hacia otro; el tenia sus manos en mi cintura.

No era un beso como cualquier otro; no era tan apasionado.

Pero era tierno. Era el primer beso entre nosotros y el mío también, no podía creer que Jacob sintiera lo mismo que yo por él; era como un sueño pero esta vez sí era realidad.

Paro de besarme me miro a los ojos & me abrazo fuerte.

-te quiero Jacob,

- más de lo que crees mi amor

En él estaba a punto de darme otro beso; se fue inclinando & yo lo seguí.

En eso mis papas abrieron la puerta; afortunadamente fue despacio por que querían asegurarse de no hacer tanto ruido por si acaso no estaba despierta.

-NESS…Jacob? Que haces aquí

-quise ser el primero en felicitar AMI chica favorita

Voltee a verlo; y el me guiño el ojo.

Nos quedamos mirando así un buen rato; sin importar que papa & mama siguieran ahí.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NESSIE.

Mamá trato de distraerme al darse cuenta que estaba tan concentrada viendo a Jacob.

-aa, gracias mama- Pero aun así no la mire ya quee todavía seguía mirándolo.

-Nessie es hora del desayuno-Dijo papa un poco molesto por seguir mirando a Jacob.

-si papa ya voy –dije volteando un poco molesta.

Me di cuenta de que papa estaba fulminando a Jacob con la mirada; pero después me abrazo, trato de apartar los ojos de él pero no lo logro y me dijo en voz alta.

-tienes que bajar a desayunar tus tíos te tienen una sorpresa.

Inmediatamente hice lo que me dijo ya que no quería que siguiera a viendo a Jacob de esa manera

-PAPA! – dije después de ver que no quitaba su fulminante mirada de Jacob

-ya voy –dijo dispuesto a bajar.

Abrí la puerta para que todos saliéramos. Al bajar las escalera Dios que bien olía

-creo que rose se lucio esta vez, huele delicioso – dijo mama

-MUFFINS de blueberry ¡!- grite, ella sabía que eran mis favoritos.

Tía Rose era la mejor chef de todos habia tomado clases de cocina donde el chef que le enseñaba se le caia la baba de verla cada vez que lo contaba nos reiamos todos ,pero termino aprendiendo mucho y desde hace 5 meses se ha estado preparando para ir a un concurso del que faltaba 1 mes; & al ganador se le daría un programa exclusivo `chef Cook'.

ELLA preparaba de todo tipo de comida como: lasaña, albóndigas, pavo, root beef, pollo asado, calabaza con jitomate. También hacia postres como hotcackes, pasteles de chocolate fresa, de 3 leches; pay de manzana, de queso, de fresa & asta malteadas de todos los sabores.

Simplemente me encantaría que ganara. Nadie le ganaría.

LAS veces que ella cocinaba nunca sobraba nada; deecho siempre ella era la que cocinaba. Parecía que desde que nací ella estuvo hecha para cocinar lo mas sabroso.

-Fui corriendo a la cocina & me encontré con todos mis tíos.

También corrieron hacia a mí y gritaron

-FELIZCUMPLEAÑOS SUPER SWEET 16; NESSIE ¡!

Quede aplastada con todos encima de mí, mas de tío emmett que tenía la fuerza de un luchador.

Ooh gracias a todos enserió – tenía tantas ganas de llorar, porque saber que toda mi familia estaba aquí abrazándome, me hacía demasiado feliz.

-O enserio muchas felicidades mi sobrinita favorita-dijo mi tío favorito emmett

-Y la uní…– NO PUDE terminar la frase, me faltaba aire. MI TIO se echo a reír a carcajadas al percibir el tono de mi voz sofocado, y los demás se echaron para atrás.

-Y la única - dije ya riéndome.

-Claro – dijo

-Ya,ya,ya…fue suficiente después se podrán reír mas, te podrán abrazar o lo que quieran, pero esta vez yo primero le daré mi sorpresa-dijo Alice

Alice-grito papa – es hora de que nessie desayune primero

-De acuerdo – Alice hizo un puchero pero al notar que a papa no le remordía, no le quedo más que aceptar.

Me adentre a la cocina y…Valla que bien olía . Olía maravilloso tanto que no pude creer lo que mis ojos veían.

-Nessie! Sorpresa – grito tía rose.

Espero que te guste todo esto ya que lo hice especialmente para ti.

Me había quedado en estado de shock y no sabia que decir, si algo me enloquecía eran los muffins de Blueberry

-claro, como no me va a gustar todos estos exquisitos muffins .son mis preferidos.

No tenía mas palabras, había muffins de blueberry por todos lados, parecía un sueño, me sentí en uno de esos donde los niños locos por los dulces corren y gritan en un campo repleto de dulces.

Cuando volví a la realidad veía todo mas claro, pero además de muffins había donas de chocolate, de chispitas de colores, crepas, chocolate caliente, malteadas y mas. No me había percatado también que encima de la ventana principal había un cartelón gigante que decía: _"Felicidades, para la única y mejor sobrina del mundo" _

Y había otro letrero en la puerta de atrás que bien sabia de quien era, ya que papa había puesto una mueca de enojo al verlo

Y decía:" para mi chica favorita, muchas felicidades y felices 16"

No había notado que estaba llorando, era el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida y eso que todavía faltaban muchas cosas más.

Voltee a ver a todos y les dije sollozando

– De verdad muchas gracias es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida de verdad los quiero demasiado gracias.

-Y los que te espera querida sobrinita, pero primero debes alimentarte.

Me había olvidado por completo darle las gracias también a tia Rose POR HABERME Preparado todo esto fui corriendo directamente hacia ella y le di un fuerte abrazo y ella me lo devolvió riéndose.

-Felicidades amor – Ella era la única de la familia excepción aveses de mi mamá que me llamaba por ese nombre, eso la hacía ser una tía muy especial.

-Gracias tía Rose, creo que voy a devorarme todo esto en menos de 1 minuto jajá.

Denuevo todos se empezaron a reír con migo, creo que va a ser un día muy especial pensé. Y teniendo en cuenta my sentido del humor alto lo haría mejor

Me senté en la mesa y cogí 6 muffins de blueberry, eran mis favoritos y chocolate caliente.

Como no era la única que comía en esta casa, invite a Jacob a sentarse y comer conmigo mientras los demás platicaban y cuchichiaban sobre los regalos en la sala. Discutían sobre quien me iba a dar mi regalo primero, jaja me reí para mis adentros parecían niños chiquitos peleándose pero los deje

-Jake –Le dije ya que me estaba mirando a mí y a la comida – también tú puedes comer algo, si gustas.

-De verdad, no lo prefieres todo para ti, si todo esto fuera mio , no lo compartiría para nada jajá ,pero haría una excepción con alguien-dijo mirándome y sonriéndome.

-JAJA hay jake, deveras siéntate y escoge lo que más te guste, hay mucho que escoger.

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero solo quiero escoger una cosa, la más hermosa que se me está antojando en este momento-dijo mirándome directamente yo sabia que hablaba de mí y hizo que me sonrojara.

Se rió por lo bajo y me alejé un poco para estudiarle la cara. Estaba sonriendo juguetonamente y sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

-Gracias amor -dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie mas lo escuchara, sabiendo que estaba demasiado apenada y no iba decir nada.

Papa estaba algo molesto, pero no había dicho nada, probablemente se lo estaba guardando para otro momento no quería que fuera hoy era mi cumpleaños .bueno cuando llegara ese momento yo me encargaría.

Jacob se sentó a mi lado, cogió 10 muffins ,5donas, se sirvió un omellet, cereal con leche; no entendía a donde se le iba toda esa comida.

-emm…esto esta de-li-ci-o-so!-dijo con la boca llena de donas

-lose, jaaja, mi tía es la mejor cocinera

-apuesto que va a ganar y no simplemente me refiero por su deliciosa comida, si no porque a todos los jueces se les caerá la baba al verla, y obvio le darán el programa.

-es cierto-le dije un poco pensativa estaba recordando mi sueño, como desearía mas que nada en el mundo, que yo y el estuviéramos solos, besarnos hasta que nuestros labios se cansaran y…

-NESSIE!!-dijo una vez mas la molesta voz de papa, realmente quisiera que papa no leyera la mente por un día.

-Nessie tu sabes que no puedo…

-Papa solo inténtalo.

Papa suspiro

-esta bien

No me gustaba enojarme con el por eso, porque bien sabia que era inevitable para el y no lo hacia porque quisiera, así que mejor decidí pensar en otra cosa, como que me iba a regalar Alice, me podría imaginar que iba a llevar de compras todo el día o también lo que me iban a regalar mis tíos Emmet y Jasper me dijeron que su regalo iba a ser de parte de los dos y que siempre lo recordaría.

Me termine mis 6 muffins y cuando me estaba levantando Alice me agarro del brazo diciendo

-vamos, tienes que abrir primero mi regalo!

-Alice calma apenas me estoy parando

Me gruño y siguió tirando del brazo

-¿tan fantástico es?-pregunte

-algo así, ahora vamos –dijo Alice

Salimos de la cocina y nos dirigimos al piso de arriba y fuimos como que a mi cuarto pero paramos afuera.

-este es mi regalo Alice ¿-pregunte, Alice se quedo pensando

-woo ¡es genial –dije sarcásticamente

-para Nessie estoy tratando de ver como sorprenderte, suspire y espere.

Alice abrió la puerta de mi cuarto se fue corriendo hacia la pared paro ahí y miro a emmet que estaba a un lado mío , le hizo una seña que no entendí y luego Emmet se puso detrás de mi y me tapo los ojos.

-emmet que estas asiendo?

-haciendo que sea sorpresa

-sabes que aun así siento lo que esta en el suelo

-Si pero quien dice que estará en el suelo.

Resople y suspire

-solo camina –dijo Emmet

Me acerque adonde estaba Alice, Emmet me destapo los ojos; Alice estaba haciendo un ademan hacia una puerta.

-Una puerta?, eso es lo fantástico –pregunte –por eso insistías tanto y no me dejaste disfrutar mis muffins –dije fingiendo estar molesta.

-Es la puerta más fantástica del mundo –dijo Alice

-Esta bien, gracias Alice –dije abrazándola

Puso los ojos en blanco –Nessie solo abre la maldita puerta!

Abrí la puerta y no pude creer lo que veía…

-omg, omg, no juegues Alice aaa! –empecé a gritar y abrazarla –noo Alice aaa!

-hey también es de mi parte dijo Rose desde el otro lado de la habitación. Corrí hacia ella y también la abrase

-aaa! Gracias Rose –voltee a ver a Alice –gracias.

Adentro de la puerta había un cuarto enorme era un closet, con mucha ropa adentro, la ropa era hermosa, el estilo que yo y Alice usaríamos también había elegido algo Rose de ahí. Pero no solo había ropa había zapatos, sombreros, bufandas, pulseras, collares, anillos, accesorios para el cabello .había de TODO. Corrí adentro y empecé a grita y tocar todo como una niña de 5 años en una juguetería.

-entonces te gusto –pregunto Alice

-que si me gusto Alice?, tu que crees no me ves gritando por todas partes.

-jaja, gracias Alice, gracias Rose –dije –creo que por ahora es el mejor regalo –dije sonriendo

-no lo creo –dijo emmet -el nuestro es mejor.

-tal ves no –dijo Alice

-como sabes Alice tu no la puedes ver en el futuro –dijo Emmet sacándole la lengua.

-pero aun así a ella le gusta mas nuestro regalo

-no…

-Emmett basta yo seré la que decida eso , primero Alice ayuda a elegir mi ropa

Alice fulmino a Emmett con la mirada y fuimos al closet. Alice empezó a caminar alrededor de toda la ropa. Me imagine que buscaba alguna ropa con el olor .me recargue en la pared y espere. Alice corrió hacia mí con la ropa escondida atrás de ella.

-tu primera ropa de este armario, tiene que ser perfecta, la saco de atrás de su espalda y la puso extendida en el peinador que estaba ahí .Era hermoso el conjunto era una mini falda negra esponjadita hacia arriba con una blusa de cuadros grandes rosas y negros con brillos, de esa tela que brilla tenia abierto arriba era inclinado hacia el lado derecho caía sobre el hombro abierto y del lado izquierdo quedaba el hombro tapado. Alice si que me conocía yo amaba esa ropa que tenia al frente de mí; claro que Alice solo dejaría ponérmelo una vez, después la convencería .estaba tan callada que Alice dijo:

-no lose Nessie si quieres lo regreso –dijo algo triste

-no toques mi hermosa ropa Alice! –dije riéndome luego me puse seria y abrase mi ropa en forma de posesión, alice se rio de mi expresión.

-me encanto Alice es demasiado bonita gracias, no se si la usare hoy no quiero desperdiciar mi única puesta ahora.

-denada Nessie, Rose la eligió –dijo Alice

-si yo la elegí –dijo Rose desde la puerta –sabia que te gustaría.

-Nessie, mira estos son los zapatos que…

-yo elegiré lo zapatos Alice –dije interrumpiéndola

-esta bien pero tiene que combinar, no seas como tu mama-dijo Alice

-hey estoy aquí –dijo mama

-ya sabia que estabas ahí, porque crees que lo dije –dijo Alice –no se de donde saco sus sentidos de la moda.

-bueno por ahora me bañare y me cambiare asique todos fuera - dije empujándolos.

-gracias Alice y Rose ame su regalo

-denada Nessie –dijo Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara.

-igualita a su madre –escuche que dijo Rose cuando se alejaban

-te oí –dije cuando entre al baño

Quería ver a Jacob denuevo, ni idea de adonde se había ido ,no lo había visto desde el desayuno ,y si papa lo había regañado? Uff no quería ni pensarlo.

Abrí la llave de la regadera y me di un baño con agua caliente, Salí y busque en mi súper armario algo cómodo y lindo que ponerme, después me pondría mi linda ropa negra con rosa.

Agarre unos mini shorts de mezclilla y una blusa verde pegada, la blusa decía "auu" y tenia un lobo en ella, jaja .Después mataría a Alice yo sabia que eso no era algo que compraría Alice, simplemente quería molestarme. Me puse la ropa y fui adonde estaban todos los zapatos, estaban ordenados por color jaja! Fui adonde estaban los verdes, había zapatos de tacón, con tacón, sandalias, tenis, pantuflas, Alice había comprado pantuflas de todos los colore jaja emm…hay Alice agarre las pantuflas verdes peluditas y me las puse. Salí del cuarto y vi a Jacob recargado en la pared esperándome .me vio y sonrió vino hasta mi y me abrazo.

-porque tanto amor? –dije riéndome

-no puedo quererte o que? –dijo fingiendo estar molesto

-yo nunca dije que no –dije con voz seductora

-estas hermosa hoy sabes? –dijo Jake

-si creo que ya lo sabia –dije –pero Jake, todos en esta casa nos pueden oír, así que evitemos los cumplidos si?

-esta bien –dijo suspirando

Le di un golpe en el hombro jugando y bajamos las escaleras.

-hey Alice, gracias por la blusa, buena broma –dije riéndome

-no fui yo, fue Rose –se excuso Alice

-bueno Rose, gracias por ella

-emm se supone que tengo que decir denada? –pregunto Rose; asentí con la cabeza –okey denada, empecé a reírme.

Jacob miro mi blusa y también se rio, en un momento todos nos reíamos.

-pensé que te pondrías la ropa que saque –dijo Alice

-ya te dije que quiero guardar esa ropa para una ocasión especial, tu solo me dejaras ponerme la ropa una vez –dije

-lose, pero solo por hoy te dejare que uses la que quieras como lo que traes puesto –dijo algo sarcástico

le saque la lengua y dije

-bueno quien me dará el siguiente regalo?

-nosotros –dijeron al mismo tiempo Esme y Carlisle.

Esme saco detrás de ella un álbum de fotos y me lo dio.

-es hermoso-dije

-y aun no lo as abierto, ábrelo! –dijo Esme

Lo abrí y no podía creer que hubieran guardado todas las fotos que me tomaron y parecía que mi vida fuera larga aunque no lo era, la primera foto nunca antes la había visto ,era una foto donde salíamos Rosalie y yo en sus brazos estaba bebe y en el fondo estaba Jacob sentado mirándome en las escaleras .

Aww que linda foto. La siguiente era una donde salíamos papa, mama y yo. En cada foto salía un poco mas grande, y así pasaron todas las fotos de casi toda mi vida parecía que entre cada foto era mucho tiempo. Una de las fotos era la última que tomamos en la casa de Forks antes de irnos de viaje. La ultima era una de todos al frente de nuestra casa aquí en Rio de Janeiro incluyendo a Jacob. Estaba llorando me limpie las lagrimas y corrí hacia Esme y Carlisle abrazándolos.

-gracias, es precioso! –dije sollozando

-los amo gracias

-denada Renesme te queremos –dijeron Esme y Carlisle.

-el siguiente regalo-dijo mama desde donde estaba sentada en el sofá con papa.

-okey vamos ¡ -dije

Mama salió junto con papa y regresaron entrando y dijeron

-vamos afuera ahí esta –dijeron

-okey -dije confusa

Salí de la puerta y vi un auto estacionado era un ferrari-GTB-599 rojo.

Ooo my god ¡

Era el carro que yo quería

-aa! Que genial, mama, papa ooo es fantástico –pare un momento –es mío cierto?

-si Nessie –dijo papa

-oo gracias -dije abrazándolos

Corrí hacia el auto y lo abrase y lo bese.

Jacob en una orilla se reía de mí.

Subí y lo arranque. Solo quería escuchar como sonaba porque aun seguramente no lo podía conducir. Lo apague y corrí a abrazar a mama y a papa denuevo y los bese en la mejilla.

-Bueno el siguiente regalo y el mejor de todos –dijo Emmett

-okey donde esta? –pregunte

-ya lo veras…

**heyy holaa!**

**mi primera historiaa! wooo! jaja rueguen por que les guste;y diganme les gusto o noo ?**

**pues piensee y diganloo :D jaja buenoo esperoo que lees gustee**

**jijii **

**el siguiente capirulo dice cual es el regalo tan fantastico de emmett y jasper ! que seraaa? no quiero arruinarles el libroo peroo es genial si leen el sumary dice abra un viaje pues piensen cual es el regaloo....**

**byee cuidensee**

**saludos a nuestro amigo herman que nos ayudo con los autos porque no sabiamos nada ..**

**atte caroo B. y taniaa **

**por ahoraa solo yoo caroo :D**

**leaan boicots y moscas de bar lo amoo ! **

**jaja **


	3. El ultimo regalo y el mejor de todos

EL ULTIMO REGALO & MEJOR DE TODOS

Fuimos a la sala y nos rápidamente subió a su habitación a traer el regalo.

-Jasper, no- le decía papá y mama en voz baja –no vamos a permitir semejante cosa; ve y dile a emmett que no baje no lo permitiremos.

No sabía absolutamente nada sobre lo que estaban hablando. Porque mis papas no querían que mis tíos me dieran mi regalo?

-Papa dejalos, porque no quieres que me lo den?

-Nessie no! , apenas podemos soportar verte con…

-Edward!-Dijo mi madre un poco molesta por lo que estaba a punto de decir papa.

-Edward, podemos subir a la habitación un momento-dijo mama

Papa se levanto del sillón muy molesto y siguió a mama junto con Jasper que había ido a ver con emmett el regalo.

Me quede sola por unos momentos pensando en que era lo que había querido decir papa, pero luego fue cuando llego Rose y Alice riéndose fuertemente. Y yo que pensé que solo tío Emmett era el único que se reía de ese modo.

-Y tu regalo?- Dijo Alice tranquilizándose un poco

-Umm...no lo sé Emmett y Jasper fueron por él; pero papa estaba muy molesto por eso, no sé que pudiera ser.

Me quede pensando. Pero…quizá tiene que ser sobre…no, no creo. Que tiene que ver Jake en todo esto.

Alice y Rosalí se miraron al mismo tiempo. Estaba a punto de preguntarles a ambas sobre lo que estaba pasando, porque yo sospechaba que tal vez ellas sabían algo de esto.

Y fue cuando Jake, Emmett y Jasper bajaron corriendo las escaleras. Nunca entendería que ese no era el modo adecuado de bajarlas.

Ya Jake había tenido un accidente, se que él se cura rápidamente pero sé que le duele.

La ultima vez se vino rodando, yo estaba viendo la televisión cuando oí semejante golpe, casi empecé a gritar, y que fue lo que sucedió…Jake se levanto solo y riéndose a carcajadas por lo que acababa de suceder...Dios desde ese día me quede traumada. Levantarse riendo era demasiado.

-Nessie, Nessie-Gritaron Jasper y emmett mientras jake se sentaba.

-Vamos, Ábrelo-Me dieron una bolsa de navidad, que contenía algo adentro.

-perdona por la envoltura-dijeron.

Jajá, me reí para mis adentros, una envoltura de navidad para una fiesta de una chica de 16 años, que cómico. Sabía que ellos no eran muy buenos escogiendo regalos ni envolturas. Alice había insistido acompañarlos el día que compraron el regalo para su envoltura, pero se negaron. Creó que hubieran preferido aceptar que estar con cara de apenados. Pero eso es muy propio de ellos, además la intención es lo que cuenta no?

Saque lo que había dentro y encontré dos boletos de avión.

Por esto era por lo que tanto se molestaban papa y mama.

-Jajá, no puedo creerlo. Todas esas molestias, solo por unos boletos de avión.

-No es cualquier boleto de avión, lee lo que dice –dijo tío Jasper un poco ansioso-Y son dos por cierto.

Hice lo que dijo. Dios lo empecé a leer y estaban destinados para salir a " LAS VEGAS" ¡.Mi sueño era ir ahí, y ellos lo sabía.

-oooh Gracias, Dios es que como… - No tenia palabras.

-Pero porque hay dos boletos? -Dije confusa

-Yo iré contigo-Dijo Jake. Ni siquiera le había pù8esto mucha atención cuando bajo.

- No encero- dije riéndome, ya que pensé que era broma que sabía que nunca sucedería.

-solo lee un poco mejor esos boletos-dijo

Leí el nombre de quienes eran.

-Reneesme Cullen y Jacob Black-dije

-Así es- dijo jake

NONONONONONO, esto era demasiado, iría a LAS VEGAS con mi único amor .Solos los dos.

Ya comprendía por qué se habían enojado tanto mis padres, pero no me importaba que era lo que tenía que hacer y soportar tantos enojos, yo hallaría alguna manera de convencerlos de que dejaran que Jake viniera con migo.

-Oh enserió muchas gracias-Abrase fuertemente a mi Tío Jasper.

Cuando fue el turno de darle las gracias a Emmett lo abrase y le susurre a l oído

-Gracias y definitivamente este fue mejor regalo que el de Alice pero shhh… no digas nada; te quiero tío.

-Jajá, Lo sabía, yo también pequeña.

-Y cuando se van?-Dijo Alice emocionada

-El miércoles-dijeron al unisonó Jasper y Emmett.

-Enserio…eso significa que en dos días más! Me hubieran dicho con más tiempo para preparar mis cosas-Dije algo nervioso.

Realmente yo era de esas que necesitan 4 días mínimo de anticipación para preparar sus cosas y empacarlas.

-No te preocupes Alice y Rose te pueden ayudar.

Voltee a verlas y las dos me estaban mirándome, sonriéndome alegremente y saltando por poder ayudar, y la verdad es que no les podía decir que no, mas a Alice porque realmente las combinaciones que ella hace con la ropa es FACINANTE.

-Está bien Alice tú te encargaras de la ropa y combinaciones, y tu tía Rose de los zapatos dependiendo de la ropa.

Estaba tan emocionada y concentrada al mismo tiempo, qué no pensé en lo que hiban a decir papá y mama sobre esto, si realmente lo aceptarían; me refiero a que Jake valla con migo…o no?

-Claro, claro-Dijeron Alice y Rosalie de nuevo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Pero antes tenemos que ir al centro comercial a hacer compras especiales, sabes a que me refiero nessie! – dijo Alice.

Jake se rio por lo bajo ya que el también había entendido a que se referían.

En ese momento bajaron papa y mama mas tranquilizados y se sentaron. Jake subió rápidamente a su habitación. No sabía que le había transmitido papa a Jacob por su mente, pero lo que allá sido, no creo que hubiera sido alguna cosa buena.

-Bueno papa, mama-Dije volteándolos a ver, -si podre ir?

-Claro- Dijo papa – Pero creo que iras con migo, no con tu otro acompañante.

-Joder, nononononno,- Me puse a gritar como loca, estaba realmente enojada. Ya hasta aquí había sido suficiente, siempre me estaba SOBREPROTEGIENDO, porqué no entendía que ya no era la niñita de ayer, ya tenía 16 años ya podía ser responsable de cuidarme, pero con qué es lo que sale siempre -"hasta los 20 tendrás permiso para poder salir cuando quieras, pero mientras no estés en esa edad siempre será un NO"

-Ya no soy una niña pequeña como antes papá! –dije

-Mamá! –dije con voz insistente -seguramente ahora si parecía una niña pequeña estaba llorando de tanto coraje .

- Edward –dijo mamá –Recuerdas de lo que acabamos de hablar?, Ella tiene razón creo que ya es grandecita para poder cuidarse y "controlarse" ,creo que estará bien y 6 semanas se pasan volando …

Oooh seis semanas si que era mucho, un mes y dos semanas, woo seria genial pasar a solas con Jacob… Reneesme ¡me grite yo sola, mamá tenía razón tengo que ser responsable y consiente de todo esto y para empezar no sabía en qué iba a terminar todo esto, que diría papá.

-Papá, Papá por favor, tendré cuidado, me podre cuidar y todo, además no voy a estar sola voy a estar con Jake, realmente él es el que siempre me cuida…

-Ese es el problema Nessie Jacob. Tu y el estarán 6 semanas solos en Las Vegas, No sé que podrá pasar.

Me entere de lo ayer en la mañana Reneesme y realmente tengo miedo que algún día eso se pueda convertir en algo más que un simple beso y unas cuantas palabras, que tal si alguno de los dos no puede controlarse y … yo no podre estar ahí para ponerle un alto.

-Papá –ahora entendía que lo único que le molestaba era que pudiera pasar algo. No era por Jake, me senté alado, me acerque a papá y le dije:

-Te aseguro que no pasara nada, entiendo tu preocupación, pero seré responsable y todo, además Jake no es de esos, aunque sé que aveses se le sale una que otra cosa, pero te aseguro que si soy yo la que pudiera perder el control se que Jacob no lo dejaría ir más lejos. Sabe que lo matarías –dije guiñándole el ojo a papá.

-Si él es un chico responsable no dejara que le pase nada a Nessie, la cuidara Edward –dijo mamá tranquilizando a papá.

-Si papá por favor, además apenas estamos empezando, igual sabemos que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo pero te prometo que no pasara nada.

-Humm –dijo papa –bueno pero Reneesme Carlie Cullen…

Que no haya reglas, que no haya reglas…siempre daba el mismo sermón.-Dije para mis adentros rogando.

-Habrá algunas reglas jovencitas –dijo papá.

-Mierda - Dije para mis adentros, sabiendo que no podía decir algo; aduras penas habían decidido dejarme ir con Jacob.

-Si papa-Dije sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-La primera y más importante de todas; no llevaras ese tipo de escotes que sueles utilizar diariamente, las personas no necesitaran ver tus…cosas intimas.-Dijo un poco apenado, juraría que cuando dijo eso estaba a punto de señalarlas para que dejará claro a qué se refería.

-Segunda, quiero que la habitación tenga dos camas individuales. -Papa!, cuando dije que no pasara nada hablaba enserió, Además es frustrante estar dormida todos los días sin compañía de nadie. – Dije en tono picaro.

-Nessie!

- Solo estoy bromeando papa, pero por favor no quiero viajar a Las Vegas para recordar como dormía aquí, es aburrido…

- Bueno de acuerdo- Dijo papa apenas sonriendo.

-Y la tercera pero no menos importante- Dijo papa.- Tienes que llamarnos cada tercer día para ver como están las cosas.

-Por supuesto, como me olvidaría de ustedes. –Dije sonriendo.

-Siiii!-Dijeron Alice y Rose- También tendrás que tomar video, nunca hemos ido y la verdad es que seria fascinante conocerlo mínimo por grabaciones.

-Claro, cuentan con eso-Dije realmente entusiasmada.- Pero en qué hotel nos hospedaremos? – Dije confusa.

-No te preocupes por eso,- Dijo tía Rose –Yo y Emmett nos hemos encargado de eso, te quedaras en el CESAR PALACE, realmente es bellísimo por fotos que hemos visto, ya lo veras.

-Oooh, valla sí que suena con demasiada elegancia.- Dije sorprendida

-Si que lo es.

- Y a que ahora sale nuestro vuelo? – Pregunte.

-Sale a las 8:00am, tendrán que transbordar de Rio a Los Ángeles y de Los Ángeles a Las Vegas, ya te dirán en el aeropuerto cuantas horas tendrán que esperar.

-Oooh, vaya enserió gracias por todo esto- Dije abrazándolos de nuevo.- Y gracias papa, mama por dejarme ir, les prometo que seré responsable y me cuidare, no los decepcionare.

- De nada cariño – Dijeron papa y mama.

-Les molestaría si voy a dar una vuelta en mi auto, solamente lo probare.

- Jajá, claro querida- Dijo mama

Agarre las llaves de mi auto, les di un beso a todos y fui directamente hacia él. Cuando subí al auto, Dios era demasiado hermoso, asientos de piel, quemacocos, radio con MP3 integrado, masajeador personal en los asientos delanteros y la tapicería era roja.

Realmente me encantaba este auto. Cuando lo prendí oí un chiflido voltee a ver quién era y vi a Tío Emmett chiflando y diciendo:

-Hey tu nena, podrías llevarme contigo preciosa, ese coche te hace ver tan…

-Jaja, ni lo pienses tio, eres algo viejo para mi. – Dije riéndome.

Acelere y alcance a oír a Emmett riéndose.

Me aleje como unos 2 km y estaba dando vueltas en la carretera, creo que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que papa no me oyera. Necesitaba un tiempo para pensar en el viaje y en lo que podría ocurrir; que pasaría si… si ocurría algo entre Jacob y yo. Qué tal si papa tenía razón y pudiera ir a algo más que un simple beso. Pero a mí no me importaba si eso pasaba de verdad me aria feliz entregarme a la persona que más amo en este mundo.

Pero el problema era que no lo dejaría de pensar en ese momento ni lo controlaría cuando papa pueda estar lo suficientemente cerca de mí.

-Dios, como desearía que en lugar de papa, mama fuera la que pudiera leerme la mente, ella lo comprendería, pero papa… aaaaaaa- Grite, quería sacar todo de mi.

Porque simplemente papa no quiere aceptar nuestra relación tal y como es.

Me estaciones frente a un parque y baje. Me subí a los columpios y me estuve columpiando un largo tiempo.

-Te he estado buscando- Dijo una voz en mi oído, la más hermosa. Voltee para verlo y le sonreí.

-Dónde estabas, te subiste corriendo cuando papa y mama bajaron- Le dije.

-Aaa… eso- Dijo pensativamente.

-Si eso, que fue lo que paso ¿

-Nada, nada es que estaba pensando en ti. -Sabía que era mentira, pero no quería saber nada mas, y no era porque no me importara, pero de por sí ya tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Pero tampoco quería verlo así.

Tome su cara en mis manos y trate de leer su expresión, me dolía tanto que tuviera esa cara.

Lo fui acercando más a mí y lo bese. El de inmediato me lo devolvió. Sus labios eran lo mejor que había probado hasta ahora. El beso… este beso si fue intenso. Era el mejor beso que habíamos tenido hasta ahora. Se separo de mí para ver mi cara.

-Y eso?- Dijo sonriendo, la sonrisa que mas me encantaba

-Es que te amo-Dije perdidamente en sus ojos todavía.

Me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y presione sus labios nuevamente con los míos.

-Sabes- Dije.

-Qué?

-Estando aquí contigo puedo ser quien soy completamente, no tengo que guardarme todas las cosas que quiero decirte, realmente puedo ser Reneesme Carlie Cullen!

-Jajá, realmente me encantas. Tu sentido del humor, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu todo. Reneesme Carlie Cullen realmente me gustas demasiado, eres lo más hermoso que he visto y quiero ser la única persona que esté en tu corazón y en tu pensamiento cuando pienses en el amor.

-Te Amo – Dijo Jake- Realmente no puedo decirte cuanto te Amo, porque es tanto que me llevaría millones de años en terminar de decírtelo y demostrártelo. Te amo más que mi propia vida – Dijo.

Realmente este era el ultimo pero mejor regalo de cumpleaños,

y eso lo que dijo Jake eran unas palabras que por mas que quisiera no se podian retrocer.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

heyy hoLaaaa!!

woooo amee la ultimaa parteee (obraa de taniaa) le quedoo genial...

buenoo esperoo que les gustee y que lo promocionen pliss porquee no aa tenidooo tantaa famaa y no se comoo acerlee :S

peroo gracias a las que les gustoo el primer capituloo y dejaron review ...

saludoss a Maryferr !! woo gracias por apoyarmee con el fic y todoo el royoo (;

emm a mis amigas que me reclamaron porque no les mandee saludoss en el primer capituloo jajaa Danaaa.. y el restoo jiji

pliss dejen reviews para saber si lo estaa leyendoo gentee :P tan siquieraa con un estaa genial oo no me gustoo o algo asii nosee

jaja

byee cuidensee

leeann muchoo

en el proximo capituloo ... dee jaja okey en el prox se vaa a ver la conversacion de Edward y Bella y cuandoo Jacob subee :D jiji

CaRoo bLackk y Taniaaa ! :D


	4. Lo que puede suceder

**Lo que puede suceder ...**

**EPOV **

-Edward, podríamos subir a la habitación un momento- Dijo Bella.

Estaba tan enojado que no tuve de otra más que pararme y seguirla.

Subimos a nuestra habitación y Bella cerro con llave la puerta. Yo me recosté en la cama frustrado y ella me siguió y se recostó alado mío.

Bella suspiro y empezó a hablar.

-Edward, que vamos a hacer? , no podemos seguir diciéndole a Nessie que " NO", cuando QUIERE ESTAR CON Jacob, tenemos que aceptar que ya está creciendo, que ya tiene 16 años y que quiere estar con alguien que en verdad la quiera…o hasta la ame.

-Bella!- Dije frustrado –Es que no se ,Nessie se ve tan encaramelada con el y siento que si eso avanza mas y no me refiero a tanto que se den uno que otro beso ,porque si me entere de lo de ayer ,no se, se dieron su primer beso .

-¡QUEEE! ¿? –dijo bella histérica, pero a la vez se veía emocionada.

-Jaja, hay amor no te habías enterado?

-Hay si ayer le alcance a leer la mente a Jacob y también a Nessie –dijo sarcásticamente.

-Jaja, perdóname cariño –la tome entre mis brazos y la bese suavemente .

-Hay amor enserio pienso que Nessie y Jacob quisieran sentir lo que nosotros sentimos y no los dejamos.

-Bella, que tal si Nessie se enamora perdidamente y Jacob algún dia siente que encuentra a otra persona que no sea ella .

-Edward ,desde la primera vez que Jacob vio a Nessie ,se impronto rápidamente de ella ,tu mas que nadie sabes que es lo que pensaba cuando ella era chica y ahora que ella es mas grande y se ha vuelto mas madura ,no por lo físico ,realmete el esta enamorado de ella te lo aseguro ,nunca e visto a una persona tan enamorada como tu ,pero esta vez Jacob es una excepción .La ama mas que a nadie y el nuca la dejaría .Se que yo también estaba en contra al principio ,pero desde que vi una vez como Nessie y Jacob se miraban a los ojos ,no tuve duda .Se gustan mucho.

-Hay Bella –dije suspirando –Creo que tienes razón hay que darles una oportunidad .Pero te juro que si pasa algo indebido o Jacob la hace sufrir mucho se la vera con migo.

-Cariño, calma pero tienes razón, aunque dudo mucho que el la haga sufrir –dijo Bella con esa paciencia que la hacia ver tan hermosa.

-Ya te dije que hoy te ves hermosa

-humm.., creo que no jaja

-Pues ya te lo dije –empecé a acercarme a ella y la empecé a besar de nuevo.

-Edward –dijo jadiando –creo que tenemos que bajar a decírselo ,decirle que si podrá ir.

La mire fijamente a los ojos y puso un cara seria, pero compresiva.

-Esta bien –dije

Fue entonces cuando estábamos bajando.

**Jacob POV**

**-**Esta bien Alice tu te encargaras de la ropa y combinaciones y Rose tu de los zapatos dependiendo de la ropa –dijo Nessie

Woo ya me la imaginaba a Nessie, con esa ropa que elige Alice y Rose… Uff se vería tan…Me di cuenta de que la persona que lee mis pensamientos estaba tan solo un piso arriba "Edward deja de stalkear mi mente, no me dejas pensar en paz" dije en mi mente.

-Claro, Claro –dijeron Alice y Rose contestando a lo que había dicho Nessie.

-Pero antes tenemos que ir al centro comercial a hacer compras especiales, sabes q que me refiero Nessie –dijo Alice con un tono pícaro .Claro que ya sabíamos a que se refería, algo que hizo que Nessie se sonrojara fuertemente.

Yo me reí por lo bajo por su comentario .En ese momento bajaron Edward y Bella, mi mente ocupo una imagen donde Edward le gritaba fuertemente a Nessie (regañándola) por lo que sucedió en el viaje después de esa imagen Edward me sacaba a patadas de la casa diciéndome que nunca pisaría su casa denuevo después de lo ocurrido; que había pasado en las vegas en el pensamiento de Edward que me transmitió .Edward nunca me perdonaría si lastimaba a Nessie de algún modo.

Edward y yo nos comunicábamos con imágenes, no sabíamos que podíamos hacerlo hasta que Edward deseo que yo viera eso y lo vi se lo dije y ahora usa sus imágenes para torturarme si hago algo mal "que casi siempre lo hago". Creo que es una comunicación de los dos líderes; el de los chupasangres y el de mi manada de lobos .Realmente nunca lo entendí bien.

Suspire y subí corriendo a mi cuarto un lugar donde podría estar solo y pensar en las consecuencias de este viaje.

Pero que tal si…Nessie y yo…no lose…si realmente sucedía algo en las vegas .Algo que no podría deshacer, algo que por mas que no quisiera que sucediera sucedería, algo que tendría mis consecuencias y no solo las mías sino también las de Nessie, algo que si lo haría Edward me mataría por mas que tratara de evitarlo…Algo que me alejaría de Nessie y no podríamos estar juntos, algo que…una cosa que no se puede retroceder.

Tenia que ser responsable con Nessie, ella aun era algo pequeña, bueno tiene 16 años y eso equivale a unos…4 años de mi vida pero aun así Edward sigue pensando que es chica .Por mas que la amara y la quisiera y por mas que quería demostrarle mi amor tendría que esperar .Y yo sabia que ella también me amaba y quiere demostrármelo pero no puede hacerlo…

Decidí que era suficiente tiempo para pensar, después hablaría con Nessie y lo arreglaríamos.

Baje las escaleras y Edward y Bella estaban sentados en el sofá abrasándose; Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose estaban en la cocina .Espera ¿y Nessie donde estaba Nessie? No sentía su olor por ninguna parte .Mire a todos lados buscándola y no estaba .Emmett se dio cuenta de que la buscaba y me hablo para que fuera a la cocina.

-Hey Jacob –dijo Emmett y después bajo el nivel de su voz para que solo yo lo escuchara – ¿buscabas a Nessie? –Asentí con la cabeza –se fue con su carro nuevo.

-¿A dónde?

-No lose, fue hacia el oeste sigue su rastro.

-Gracias Emmett

-Denada, de eso sirven los enemigos casi amigos ¿no? –dijo Emmett riendo, le pegue en el hombro de forma juguetona.

Después de el "gran ataque" de los Vulturi hace 4 años .Emmett y yo nos habíamos hecho de los mejores amigos igual que Edward y yo ahora no nos teníamos tanto rencor, solo que ahora Edward esta algo molesto con la idea del viaje pero aun asi todos nos llevábamos mejor ,total vivíamos en la misma casa ,teníamos que aguantarnos los unos a los otros.

Salí por la puerta de atrás y corrí siguiendo el rastro de Nessie .Llegue rápido y ella estaba sentada en un columpio en el parque mirando hacia el suelo, parecía pensativa.

Me acerque a ella por atrás y le dije al oído:

-Te he estado buscando –volteo a verme con una sonrisa hermosa yo se la devolví.

-¿Donde estabas? –Pregunto preocupada –te subiste corriendo cuando papa y mama bajaron.

-Aaaa…eso –dije con un tono de voz serio.

-Si eso ¿que fue lo que paso?

-Nada, nada, es que estaba pensando en ti –conteste sabia que no lo iba a dejar pasar pero después se lo diría, no quería arruinar este momento.

Nessie puso sus dos manos alrededor de mi cara, se me quedo mirando fijamente ,buscaba algo en mis ojos y lo encontró ,cuando lo hizo su cara se volvió una de dolor ,ella estaba sintiendo lo que yo sentía el dolor que sentía.

Ella se acerco a mi y acerco mi rostro y me beso .Yo se lo devolví rápidamente .Sus labios eran apasionados y desesperados, nuestros labios se unieron como uno solo y se movieron juntos…este beso era mejor que el anterior…se sentía el amor de los dos en un solo beso este beso era apasionado y al mismo tiempo no.

Me separe de ella para ver su expresión, no sabia porque me había besado de ese modo.

-¿Y eso? –pregunte con una sonrisa

-Es que te amo –contesto mirándome a los ojos, ¿ella me amaba?, SI ELLA ME AMABA!

Pase mis brazos por su cintura y la bese suavemente.

-Sabes –dijo

-¿Qué?

-Estando aquí contigo puedo ser quien soy completamente, no tengo que guardarme todas las cosas que quiero decirte, realmente puedo ser Renesme Carlie Cullen!

-Jajá, realmente me encantas –le dije mirándola a los ojos -Tu sentido del humor, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu todo. Renesme Carlie Cullen realmente me gustas demasiado, eres lo más hermoso que he visto y quiero ser la única persona que esté en tu corazón y en tu pensamiento cuando pienses en el amor.

-Te Amo –le dije -Realmente no puedo decirte cuanto te Amo, porque es tanto que me llevaría millones de años en terminar de decírtelo y demostrártelo. Te amo más que mi propia vida –le dije terminando de decirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Ella tenía una sonrisa hermosa en su cara y una lágrima le salió del ojo. Se la limpie y la abrase.

Realmente no me importaba lo que sucedería después de esto, lo único que me importaba era si ella me amaba y si yo la amaba, algo que si estaba pasando. No me importaba si sucedería algo mas allá en Las Vegas …Lo aria con la persona que amo y eso es lo que importa ,no podía arrepentirme de eso …yo no retrocedería esto que estoy pensando.

* * *

**heyy ! holaa :P**

**como estan mis pocas fanes del fic ?¡ jaja esperoo que bien **

**bueno chicas una disculpa por mi tardanza no lo habiaa pasadoo a la compu y pues aqui esta **

**espero que les guste y dejen reviews y como siempre digo tan siquiera pongan un :me gusto son dos palabras que les cuestaa jaja :D o un no me gusto esta horriblee ahi son mas palabras jaja pero bueno dejen reviews para decir oo si sigamos escribiendoo tania tenemos muchos reviews (;**

**jaja bueno el proximo capitulo se llama compras con Alice woo que palabrota jajaa esta genial ahi van de compras y acen compras especiales jaja ustedes saben jijii **

**cuidensee saludos a todaass !**

**byeee :D**


	5. Compras con ALice,woo que palabrota

**Compras con Alice…Woo que palabrota **

Después de estar demasiado tiempo con Jake en el parque, decidimos irnos.

-Jake creo que será mejor que no lleguemos al mismo tiempo –dije con preocupación

-Si lose… -pensó un segundo –ve tu en tu carro llegas y yo llegare 10 min después, si? –pregunto agarrando mi mano inconscientemente.

-Si, solo que no me gusta la idea de separarme de ti 10 min –dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lose, corazón –dijo Jake acariciando lentamente mi mejilla –pero tenemos que hacerlo.

Di un suspiro y el se acerco a mi cara cerré mis ojos, apoyo su frente en la mía.

-Te amo –susurro Jake.

-Te amo Jake, más de lo que crees

Acerco lentamente su cara a la mía y me beso suavemente y tierno; me abrazo fuerte y yo lo abrase a el.

-Oo Jake como desearía que mi padre nunca se diera cuenta de todo lo que siento por ti –dije agachando la cabeza

-Ay Nessie créemelo que yo también, nada me gustaría mas que eso…Mejor dejamos de comportarnos así tu padre me matara, tarde o temprano se enterara de que estoy contigo.

-Esta bien ,pero antes … -me puse de puntillas y abrase su cuello y lo bese ,sus labios se amoldaron perfectamente con los míos .Su lengua toco mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar y yo se lo di ,alargamos el beso mas y mas profundamente ,nuestras lenguas se tocaban y daban vueltas juntas .Sentí que me faltaba aire pero me aguante ,oportunidades como esta nunca tendría .El tenia sus manos en mi cintura apretándome hacia el y mis manos estaban aferradas en su cuello jugando con su cabello largo .Duramos así unos 2 minutos mas hasta que ya no aguante me faltaba el aire ,nos separamos y me di cuenta que a el también le faltaba el aire , me miro y me vio en la misma condición en que el estaba sin aliento ,los dos nos reímos.

-Ya Nessie, vámonos antes de que algo mas suceda, que los dos nos arrepentiremos.

-Ay Jake quien dice que los dos nos arrepentiremos –dije con un tono pícaro mientras nos reíamos

-Nos vemos en 10 minutos Jake –dije aun riéndome y alejándome

-Claro, claro; talves no sean 10 minutos! –grito Jake cuando estaba ya lejos

-Me subí en mi _Ferrari_ y arranque a toda velocidad

Llegue a la casa y trate de controlar mis pensamientos pero lo único que pensaba era Jake, sus labios, sus manos en mi cintura acercándome a el ,el abrazándome …¡BASTA RENESME! Me grite a mi misma.

Entre en la casa y no había nadie a la vista, asi que fui a mi cuarto y Alice me atajo

-Hey, hey, hey ¿a donde crees que vas jovencita? –dijo imitando a mi madre realmente la imitación le salió bien –tu y yo tenemos que ir de compras

-Ay Alice es tarde, mañana iremos, aparte con mi súper closet es suficiente

-Nessie lo prometiste! –dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

-Alice es tarde –dije rodando los ojos

-Si exactamente...es tarde porque a alguien se fue lo suficientemente lejos con Jake, para estar solos por horas y hacer cosas –dijo Alice imitando una voz de niñita –quien sabe que estuvieron haciendo a estas horas…

-Alice no empieces con tu sabotaje de…"le diré a tu madre todo lo que paso" y ni siquiera paso nada

-Solo vamos de compras sisisi? –dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara haciéndome ojitos

-Aliceeee…

-Nessieee –dijo agitando las pestañas de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente

-Pff, esta bien iremos de compras

-Woo! –dijo mientras gritaba y daba saltitos.

-Pero mañana –dije, mientras Alice se reía

-Tú lo decidiste, mejor para mí, mas tortura para ti

-Alice sabes que no es una tortura para mí ir de compras, la torturada es mi madre

-Oo oh cierto, rayos, quería te, después torturare a tu madre, tan siquiera no sacaste su estilo de la moda –dijo Alice terminando con una risita

-Alice ¿puedes dejar de criticarme de ese modo? –pregunto mi mama saliendo de la cocina

-Emm… no lo creo, me gusta hacerlo –con eso se fue y se sentó en la sala ,mi mama se encamino para allá y decidí irme

-Bueno ustedes arréglense en eso, yo si me permiten iré arriba a sido un cumpleaños muy largo… -dije corriendo las escaleras tratando de escaparme pero mi mama grito desde abajo:

-Renesme Carlie Cullen, tu y yo tenemos que hablar –aa! Demonios no me salve, de que me querrá hablar?, me regañaría por ir al parque con Jake?...no quería ni pensarlo. Baje las escaleras despacio y dije:

-Sii? –pregunte con nerviosismo – ¿de que quieres hablar?

-Uuu!..Alguien esta en problemas –dijo Emmett quien estaba sentado a lado de Alice en el sofá.

-Cállate Emmett! , no te metas –dijo mama molesta

Emmett puso cara de mejor me voy de aquí y salió de la sala y subió, Alice lo siguió.

-Nessie, puedes decirme ¿donde estabas? –pregunto mama

-Fui a dar una vuelta en mi auto nuevo –dije mirando el piso

-Aha, ¿y que mas? –pregunto mama su tono se empezó a poner molesto –Nessie como quieres que confiemos en ti si tu no nos puedes decir a donde fuiste! , ni que hacías

-Mama! , nada sucedió! –dije aumentando el nivel de mi voz.

-Si eso ya lo se, tu padre salió justo detrás de ti ,ya sabes como es y vas y lo provocas –dijo mama

-Mama! , No tiene porque espiarme eso es injusto es mi vida y ya tengo suficiente con que me lea la mente, a ti no te la lee! –me enoje y corrí subiendo las escaleras.

-¡RENESMEEE!, ven que hablaremos! –dijo mama corriendo por mi en las escaleras; claro que ella es mas rápida que yo así que me agarro del brazo e hizo que me frenara.

-Renesme, solo estoy hablando contigo, me interesa saber que ocurre, porque tu papa esta de ese modo, yo no leo las mentes

-No se de que hablas mama ,yo no he hecho nada malo ,mas que besar a Jake ,lo amo mama no puedes impedir que lo bese ,cualquier chica de 16 años haría eso besar a su novio ,y eso que Jake ni es mi novio ,pero ustedes no me dejan –conteste enojada y luego murmure –que estupidez

Mama se quedo callada y yo subí a mi cuarto me encerré y me tire en mi cama y dije en mi mente:

"Ni se te ocurra echar un vistazo a mi mente PAPA! ;porque rayos me lees la mente! ,y todavía vas mas cerca del parque para leer mejor mi mente" gruñí con enojo …en ese momento me quede dormida

Estaba en el piso de abajo y papa le gritaba maldiciones y le decía que se largara de su propiedad.

Esperen…papa corría a Jake de la casa…no!, no podía hacer esoo!

-Papa no que haces? , ¿Por qué? –pregunte parando el golpe que papa iba a darle a Jake en su nariz

-Nessie no ves lo que te hizo ¿¡ ,ese viaje estúpido …no debí dejarte ir ,eres tan solo una niña y no puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas con el .

-Pero papa yo lo amo! –cuando dije esas palabras todo sucedió tan rápido…papa agarro a Jake de la camisa y lo levanto…y lo empezó a golpear en la cara, en el estomago, en todo su cuerpo el ultimo golpe que le dio lo saco volando por la puerta… lo ultimo que vi fue a Jacob tirado al borde de la puerta sangrando y no solo sangrando si no… muerto…

-¡NOOOOOO! –grite fuerte despertando de ese horrible sueño que había tenido, no corrección horrible sueño no PESADILLA, me di cuenta de que estaba llorando por la situación del sueño, que bueno que solo fue un sueño repetía en mi mente .Lo peor fue que Jake moría y yo no podía hacer nada, solo podía ver como papa lo golpeaba y lo mataba…

Vi el reloj de mi mesita decía 12:27 PM woo cuanto dormí; me pare de la cama y me dirigí al baño, me vi la cara y tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

Baje las escaleras con el fin de buscar un vaso de agua para calmarme un poco .Entre en la cocina y tome un vaso de agua, me di cuenta de que todas las luces estaban apagadas ¿donde estaban todos?, ellos se quedaban despiertos toda la noche son vampiros! …

-Hey .dijo una voz muy conocida detrás de mi

-Jake –dije volteando a verlo –¿donde esta el resto?

-Salieron, Edward y Bella salieron a cenar, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, y Rose fueron a la disco y es el aniversario de Esme y Carlisle así que salieron…entonces estamos solos –dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa en su cara pasando sus brazos por mi cintura.

-Jake… -dije advirtiéndole

-Mande –dijo sonriendo –yo solo dije que estamos solos, eso no significa que tengamos que hacer algo…

-Jake tenemos que controlarnos, si ahora nos estamos comportando asi, como nos comportaremos los dos _solos_ allá –dije enfatizando la palabra solos

-Losee…Nessie –dijo con un tono preocupado –lo siento nunca volveré a hacer eso –dijo sonriéndome

-Yo no dije que _nunca_ lo hicieras –dije con un tono pícaro

-Ay Nessie, Nessie –dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro –eres tan irresistible…

No termino la frase pero un segundo después me estaba levantando del suelo y poniéndome en la mesa y me abrazo.

-Jakee…

-¿Qué? , no estoy haciendo nada

-Jaja, bueno yo tampoco me resisto… -el me miro a los ojos y levanto mi barbilla para besarme, nuestro beso fue largo y apasionado como el del parque, tuve que romperlo para respirar.

-Te extrañe Jake –dije riéndome

-Pero como que me extrañas si estoy aquí contigo –dijo uniéndose a mi risa

-Si pero no fueron 10 minutos el tiempo que estuve sin ti –dijo ahogando una risita

-Yo te lo advertí, te dije que talves no iban a ser 10 minutos

-Si lose pero aun así te extrañe mi vida

-Yo también –dijo y miro hacia arriba con una expresión pensativa –fueron 7 horas, woo 7 largas horas sin ti

Se acerco denuevo para besarme pero yo lo pare

-Jake, es suficiente por un día no? –dije sonriendo

-Pff, esta bien –dijo, bajando su tono de voz hasta murmurar –total, terminare muriendo después, tu padre lo hará

-No, yo no lo dejare, ¡no Jake! –seguí hablando a lo tonto me, estaba recordando mi sueño, yo no dejaría que le pasara algo a Jake igual que en mi sueño y que yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo

-Nessie, calma, calma, yo tampoco dejare que me eche de aquí, ni que me pase algo –dijo abrazándome –Nessie… ¿estas bien?, no te alteres mi amor, no dejare que suceda nada –dijo consolándome mientras algunas lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos

-Jake es que no quiero que te alejes de mí nunca ni por nadie –dije escapando un sollozo

-Ooh, ven mi amor –dijo abrazándome –yo nunca me iré de aquí –levanto mi barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos –nunca Nessie, por mas que alguien me quiera llevar lejos de aquí o de ti, no lo dejare, ¿okey?

-¿Lo prometes?, ¿nunca me dejaras?

-Lo prometo, no te preocupes yo estaré aquí

-Si lose –dije abrazándolo fuerte, beso mi cabello y me beso suave y tierno en los labios

Los dos subimos y fuimos a mí cuarto estábamos acostados los dos abrazados en mi cama, nos quedamos mucho tiempo así hasta que Jake dijo:

-Creo que seria mejor que ya me fuera Nessie, tus padres llegaran pronto y tienes que dormir, mañana será un "GRAN DIA" y cuando digo "GRAN DIA" me refiero todo un día de compras con Alice, woo que palabrota –dijo riéndose mientras se paraba de la cama –no puedo creer que aceptaras ir de ese modo, ya sabes como es Alice con todo lo de las compras

-Jaja, Jake a mi si me gusta ir de compras recuérdalo –dije riendo

-Si es cierto pero pasaras todo un día sin mí

-Como si te necesitara –dije con una risita

-Nono Nessie me ofendes nunca pensé que dirías eso –dijo fingiendo estar ofendido

-Jake… tu sabes que te necesito mas de lo que necesito el respirar –dije pasando mis brazos por su cuello –woo que cursi soy

-Me gusta lo cursi sabes –dijo con un tono pícaro mientras se inclinaba hacia mi para darme un beso, sus labios tocaron los míos en un dulce y tierno beso

-Eso es quedarse corto –dije cruzando mis brazos

-Aaa entonces quieres que me comporte así…-dijo mientas rápidamente me tenia encima de el besándome apasionadamente, sus labios se comportaron urgidos por el beso, su lengua toco mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar y como siempre yo se lo concedí .Jake me besaba tan… ¿apasionado?, esa era la palabra?, no me besaba tan hermoso, tan bien, con tanto amor aaa! como lo amaba…

-Te amo Jake –dije despegando un poco mis labios para hablar

-Y yo a ti mi Nessie –dijo terminando el beso alejándose de mi y parándose de la cama

-¿Y mi beso de las buenas noches?

-¿Que no es suficiente con ese beso que te acabo de dar? –dijo con un tono sarcástico

-Nop –dije con una risita, acercándome para darle el ultimo beso, solo roce suavemente nuestros labios y después me senté en la cama

-Hasta mañana Jake

-Si es que te veo mañana –dijo riéndose -hasta mañana mi Nessie, que duermas bien –dijo saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola atrás de el me gustaba cuando decía "mi Nessie" era como decir que era de su propiedad, aaw Jake…En ese momento me quede profundamente dormida

-Renesme! , Nessie, vamos despierta de una maldita vez! –dijo una voz aguda (Alice) agitándome toda

-Alice noo!, déjame dormir mas

-Lo prometiste, ahora levántate de esa cama y arréglate –dijo jalándome el brazo

-Ya basta Alice, ya voy –dije parándome de la cama

-¿Qué hora es? –dije con un tono de fatiga

Alice dejo escapar una risita y dijo:

-8:30 –dijo aun riéndose

-Alice estas loca, es muy temprano –dije regresando a mi cama, Alice me agarro el brazo y me jalo al frente de la puerta del baño

-Nessie el centro comercial abre a las nueve y media y tenemos que ser las primeras ahí, así que mueve tu trasero y entra a ese baño ahora mismo y arréglate rápido –dijo con un tono amenazador que solo Alice por mas linda y chiquita que fuera podría espantarte.

-Ya me voy a arreglar, solo cálmate si? –dije entrando al baño y cerrándole la puerta en su cara

Abrí la llave y espere a que se calentara un poco, entre y me relaje un poco aunque tenia que bañarme rápido gracias a la gran amenaza de Alice .Salí y me dirigí a mi enorme closet para ver que me pondría, mire toda la ropa y elegí lo que sea, aun estaba algo dormida y realmente no me podía importar mucho la moda cuando andaba medio dormida, agarre una blusa rosa de tirantes con brillos, una falda de mezclilla y unos zapatos bajos de color plateado.

Baje las escaleras y fui directo a la cocina

- Hey, hey, hey ¿a donde crees que vas? –dijo Alice con un tono de autoridad, diciendo lo mismo que siempre me dice cuando trata de ser autoritaria, rei entre dientes por su actitud

-Por mi desayuno –dije con un tono sarcástico

-Vámonos ya no hay tiempo para desayunar

-Alicee…no puedes impedir que coma ya es suficiente con levantarme temprano

-Ay Nessie no te quejes tanto y ya vámonos –dijo con un tono de entusiasmo yo solo me limite a fulminarla con la mirada

Suspiro y dijo:

-Ooh esta bien tienes 20 minutos –dijo alice con un tono de que se rendía, yo solo le sonreí y me quede ahí –estoy contando tu tiempo…

-Gracias Alice –dije y corrí hacia la cocina

Abrí el refrigerador y saque mis muffins y leche, luego fui a la alacena y saque el polvo para frapucchino de moka y algo de chocolate. Metí la leche en la licuadora con el polvo y el chocolate y lo mezcle todo .Como amaba este frapucchino pensé mientras metía mis muffins en el micro, agarre todo y me fui y me senté en la mesa .Comí rápido para ver si me daba tiempo de saludar a Jake, termine mi desayuno y subí rápidamente y silencioso las escaleras, estaba al frente de la puerta y ya iba a abrirla cuando…

-RENESME!, ¿que haces ahí?, vámonos! –grito Alice haciendo que pegara un salto _chingada madre! –susurre entre dientes_

Baje y Rose y Alice me esperaban en la puerta, salimos y fuimos al centro comercial en el porche de Alice, llegamos y baje del auto y vi el tamaño de este centro comercial oo my god!, es enorme, Alice mataría mis pies llevándome por _"todo"_ el centro comercial y cuando digo _"todo" _es todo elcentro ya estaba afuera dando saltitos, corrió hacia mi , agarro mi brazo y lo jalo corriendo hacia la entrada.

-Alice espera! –dije sabiendo que por mas que el dijese que parara, no lo iba a hacer

-Nessie rápido, ya casi van a abrir y tenemos que ser las primeras! –dijo Alice con un tono de emoción, porque demonios quería ser la primera?¡ -tenemos demasiadas compras que hacer Nessie y yo no digo demasiado siempre solo cuando es DEMASIADO.

Puse los ojos en blanco y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, mas bien fuimos arrastradas Rose y yo hacia la puerta .Alice empezó a entrar en todos las tiendas mirando todo, como buscando algo, compro algunas cosas que no sabia si eran para mi o para ella pero realmente no me importo, Rose y yo estuvimos siguiéndola por como dos horas entrando a las tiendas, mirando, comprando, saliendo e ir a otra tienda, la misma rutina una y otra ves. Hasta que Alice se quedo en una tienda, la ropa era hermosa y cara muy cara, tenia que admitirlo compraría toda la tienda si fuera por mi y por Alice claro. Alice se fue a la sección de ropa mas fina mientras yo me quedaba admirando la ropa normal, si la ropa normal era hermosa como seria la fina, woo no quería imaginarlo; Rose vio unos zapatos altos rojos de tacón en el lado de la zapatería y corrió hacia ellos.

Empecé a mirar todo .Había blusas de todos los estilos y colores, de todos los colores que te imaginaras, hasta los que no existían, estilos como sin mangas, de tirantes, straples, hasta la mitad del brazo, largas, cortas, demasiado cortas…, para mi gusto, escotadas, no escotadas, woo en este lugar había de todo.

Había faldas y shorts de todos los estilos y colores también de todo tipo de tela.

-Es genial cierto?¡ -pregunto Alice con emoción

-Si, lose…Alice? –pregunte con una sonrisa –cuanta ropa puedo comprar?

-No seas tonta! –dijo dándome un golpe –puedes comprar lo que quieras, recuerda que cuando vienes con tía Aly puedes comprar todo lo que se te de la gana y cuanto quieras así que aprovecha, porque en 6 semanas no iras de compras como esta ves dijo Alice con una sonrisa orgullosa

-Jaja esta bien Alice, solo una pregunta, donde pondré todo lo que comprare? –dije riendo

Alice busco una canasta y yo empecé a agarrar todo lo que estaba enfrente mío.

-Mira Alice, Nessie quiere verse bien para estar con su Jake –dijo en un susurro que con mis grandes oídos podría escucharla perfectamente, pare de agarrar ropa y mire a Rose con odio y me sonroje al mismo tiempo.

-Rosee… -dije riéndome y todas se rieron conmigo –ningún comentario sobre eso ee?¡ -dije con un tono de seriedad solo que no me salió y empecé e reírme

-Sobre que Nessie? –pregunto Alice fingiendo no saber

-Alice tu sabes de que y como quiera no aremos compras especiales Alice, papa te matara

-Lose, pero tu sabes que yo se distraer perfectamente a tu padre…vivir con el casi 100 años, no te hace pensar que querré distraerlo para quedarme con mis pensamientos para mi sola –dio Alice sarcásticamente, y tenia razón Alice era la mejor persona para distraer o pensar en otra cosa para que mi padre no se enterara de eso.

-Hazle caso a Alice, Ness ella sabe lo que hace

-Si yase, pero yo no se controlar mis pensamientos

-Claro que sabes, solo piensa en Jacob, es buena distracción –dijo Rose guiñándome un ojo, y realmente tenia razón cuando pensaba en Jake todos mis pensamientos se dirigían a el, podría ser fácil

-Bueno Nessie, es todo lo que quieres comprar de esta tienda o quieres comprarla toda –dijo Alice con una risita

-Me gustaría pero ay mas tiendas que comprar –dije riéndome

-Voy por mis hermosos zapatos –dijo Rose corriendo hacia la zapatería

Pagamos eso y seguimos yendo a demasiadas tiendas comprando ropa, zapatos, vestidos, accesorios TODO, jaja realmente las compras con Alice eran geniales, lo haría mas seguido.

Retiro lo dicho, ya habíamos recorrido la mitad del centro comercial, bueno mas de la mitad, pero ese no era el punto estaría bien recorrer todo el centro comercial pero Alice entraba y salía de las tiendas, corría hacia otras, regresaba a la misma que estaba antes y así continuamente. Por un momento estaba mas que cansada se que los vampiros no se cansan pero yo soy mitad vampira y a veces me canso y esas veces eran cuando venia con Alice de compras enserio mencionarlo era como decir una palabrota, como dijo Jake ayer .Me senté en una banca para descansar y por que había perdido de vista a Alice y Rose.

-Hola –dijo un chico de pelo dorado con ojos azules, parecía de unos 17 años, sentándose a mi lado

-Hola

-¿Que hace una chica tan guapa sola en el centro comercial?

-Técnicamente no estoy sola vine con mis tías pero las perdí de vista –dije riendo

-Aaa lo siento no me presente soy Taylor y tu eres?

-Renesme, dime Nessie

-Woo que raro nombre

-Lose pero realmente ya me da igual

-Tu no eres de aquí cierto?

-Pues soy de forks

-Aaa es que chicas tan lindas no había visto nunca por aquí –dijo el chico, realmente el trataba de coquetearme?¡ jaja es broma jaaja

-Emm gracias, oye me tengo que ir tengo que encontrar a mis tías –dije parándome, realmente tenia que huir antes de que este chico tratara algo con migo

-Bueno, oye si alguna ves quieres salir tu sabes a cenar o algo solo llámame –dijo dándome una tarjeta, okey no era broma este chico trataba de salir conmigo lastima pero tengo casi novio jaja

-Emm, gracias pero no, no creo que sea posible

-¿Porque?

-Pues yo salgo con alguien –dije algo secamente

-Aaa no importa llámame si quieres salir si? –dijo guiñándome un ojo que realmente no lo guiño bien, que necia era la gente, si yo le decía que no quería salir era que no quería salir!

-Ee… si claro –dije dando la vuelta para irme

-Adiós Nessie –grito cuando ya estaba lejos

Empecé a mirar adentro de todas las tiendas, y en la que menos me espere que estuviera estaba, oo por dios no Alice!, estaba adentro de Victoria'sSecret que hacia ella ahí?¡, Pff ya empezaron las "compras especiales", corrí hacia adentro y vi a Alice en el fondo de la tienda donde decía "LENCERIA", oo por dios noo!, ella estaba hablando con la encargada de la tienda, me vio llegar y me señalo, la señora asintió y la llevo mas al fondo de la tienda, esto me dice que no era bueno. Yo me acerque y la señora dijo:

-Emm… -la señora pensó –por este lado señorita

Y nos llevo a un lado donde había mas lencería pero esta era mas atrevida y mas pequeña como para mi y Alice, oo dios porque a mi?

-Ven Nessie estoy consiguiendo cosas para ti –dijo Alice con una sonrisa picara, di un suspiro y la seguí…realmente no me molestaba la idea de comprar eso, me molestaba la idea de que si mi padre se enteraba mataría a Alice y a Rose. Por ahora no me preocuparía de eso

-Mira Nessie! –dijo alice emocionada –es perfecto!

Me acerca y tenia en su mano un panty de encaje negro con adornos rosas en el borde y puntitos rosas por todo el panty, ella sabia que yo amaba esos dos colores, porque me torturaba de ese modo, realmente tenia que admitir era hermoso contrastaría con mi piel; Jake me vería tan…sexy…Nessie!, me grite a mi misma por pensar en eso.

-Alice…-dije sonrojándome –es lindo –dije en un susurro

-Woo! –grito Alice abrazándome –yo sabia!, te conozco perfectamente bien, para este tipo de cosas –volteo a otro lado como buscando a alguien, a Rose…por cierto donde había estado Rose?, Rose apareció del otro lado de la tienda con una sonrisota de satisfacción en el rostro, mientras tenia atrás de sus brazos una prenda que no se alcanzaba a ver muy bien .Que insinúan estas dos?

Conforme Rose se iba acercando mis ojos se iban abriendo mas y mas. OO POR DIOS!, yo sabia que Alice era buena en estas compras "especiales", pero Rose era una diosa entonces, ella sabia como poner perfectamente caliente y excitado a alguien, estaba el ejemplo de ella y Emmett, no se como lo hacia (y no me interesaba saberlo),que le decía , que se ponía, que tío Emmett. Salía perfectamente complacido y excitado de su cuarto .Y creo que yo sabia por que.

Rose llego a donde estábamos Alice y yo, saco lo que tenia detrás de ella, era un brasier, que apenas me tapaba mis pezones, de color rosa con puntos negros y decoraciones negras, porque usaban mis colores favoritos en mi contra!. Y traía una tanga que no sabia porque la llamaban tanga si eso solo eran unos hilos en forma de una.

-Rose, ni lo pienses –dije pensando que talves no iba a ser tan malo…

-Por favor Nessie nada sucederá, nosotras te cubriremos y aparte se te vera tan bien…por cierto cuando lo tengas puesto tomate fotos con Jake si? –acaso estaba loca?, no la pregunta no era esa la pregunta era ¿ESTA LOCA?¡

-¡¿ESTAS LOCAA ROSE?! –dije casi gritando –si quieres me lo pongo pero TOMARME FOTOS!, NONO ni lo pienses!

-Cálmate Nessie, tan siquiera ya acepto a ponérselo Rose –dijo Alice riendo

-No Alice no!, no sean tan atrevidas papa se dará cuenta yo no se controlar mis pensamientos!

-Renesme solo pruébate la maldita tanga y ya! –dijo Rose desesperadamente

Di un suspiro y dije:

-Dame eso –dije agarrando la tanga y dándosela a Alice –no me la probare aquí pero ve y págala, FELIZ!

-Si, algo jaja pero aun falta mucho mas que comprar de "compras especiales" –dijo Rose con un tono pícaro

Pagamos varias cosas mas aparte de eso, compramos el brasier rosa con negro el otro panty negro con rosa algunas otras cosas iguales de colores diferentes, la tanga que no tapaba nada y luego salimos de la tienda y Alice y Rose se encargaron de comprar mas cosas especiales…realmente se estaban tomando las cosas muy seriamente como si Jake y yo fuéramos a hacer algo! Que no creo que haríamos, realmente no podía suceder algo mas fuerte entre el y yo simplemente porque mi papa estaba en el medio.

Alice, Rose y yo seguimos comprando demasiadas cosas, algunas muy, pero muy atrevidas y sexys y otras normales .Decidimos irnos cuando ya teníamos todo, eran como las 6:30 de la tarde, woo cuanto habíamos estado comprando en el centro comercial, Llegamos a la casa y mama y papa estaban sentados en el sofá abrazados, Emmett y Jasper estaban sentados jugando video juegos, yo solo subí con todas las bolsas a mi cuarto, llegue y me senté en la cama y saque la maleta para empezar a empacar, pasado mañana nos iríamos a las vegas…yo sola con Jacob woo, Alice y Rose llegaron rápido para ayudarme a empacar

-Nessie, vamos porque esa cara iras a las vegas! –dijo Alice con emoción

-No lose lo extrañare un poco

-Aww extrañaras a tu tía loca que ama las compras cierto? –dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-Hey y yo que? –pregunto Rose

-Jaja las extrañare a las dos –dije parándome para abrazarlas

-Aww, que lindo momento, no me gusta arruinarlo pero aun tenemos demasiadas maletas que hacer lo recuerdas Nessie? –dijo Alice

-Si lose, bueno manos a la obra a empacar –dije y con eso empezamos a empacar casi todo mi armario y definitivamente toda la ropa que habíamos comprado incluyendo la ropa que destapaba demasiado, seguimos así unas dos horas mas, se que los vampiros son rápidos y toda la cosa pero parecía que no lo éramos con tanta ropa.

-Uff terminamos –dijo Rose sentándose en un sillón fingiendo cansancio

-No aun no –dijo Alice con una pequeña sonrisa maligna en la cara

-Ay no Alice no me gusta esa sonrisa, que demonios insinúas? –dije algo espantada esa sonrisa no me gustaba para nada, algo me decía que no era bueno

-Ji ji, no pasa nada Ness, Rose que crees que hace falta de las compras especiales –dijo levantando una ceja

-No lose Alice, que hace falta? –dijo sarcásticamente, oo Ooh esto no me gusta, que están tramando

-Rose, Alice, ni lo piensen, por favor no haremos nada¡! –dije molestada –y aparte ya les dije…

-"No podre controlar mis pensamientos" –dijeron Rose y Alice a coro imitándome

-Solo déjanoslo a nosotras si? –dijo Rose

-Esta bien, ahora váyanse terminare de hacer esto y luego dormiré a sido un día muy largo

Salieron de la puerta y me dejaron sola, me tire en la cama soltando un largo suspiro, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el cansancio

-Cansada? –pregunto Jake desde la puerta

-Algo –dije aun con los ojos cerrados

Escuche sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia mi se hinco de el lado de la cama y dijo:

-Te dije que no me verías en casi todo el día

-Lose, esta mañana fui a tu puerta y la iba a abrir justo cuando Alice llamo que ya nos íbamos –dije abriendo los ojos y encontrándolo con una bella sonrisa en su rostro

-Si lose me di cuenta, terminaste tus maletas

-Uff si, casi muero con tanta ropa ni que fuera por tanto tiempo

-Son 6 semanas Ness

-Si, pero tampoco es para…3 maletas

-Bueno ahora que hablamos de maletas iré a hacer la mía, solo venia para ver como estabas

-No aun no te vayas, te extrañe y tenemos que hablar

-Nessie…tengo que hacer la maleta y tu padre ya me esta gritando por la mente que me largue de aquí, creo que estoy en problemas –dijo riéndose y luego se paro para dirigirse a la puerta, yo me pare y lo seguí agarre su brazo para que volteara a verme, el me acerco a el poniendo su brazo en mi cintura y yo solo me puse de puntillas para darle un dulce beso en los labios

-Te amo Ness

-Y yo a ti Jake –dije y lo abrase fuerte, intente alejarme pero no podía estaba atrapada –Jake…es hora de que hagas tu maleta

-No ahora no quiero hacerla quiero quedarme contigo –dijo aferrándose a mi

-Aa cuando yo te digo que te quedes no te quedas pero cuando sientes la necesidad de quedarte porque te bese te quedas, nono –dije con un tono fingido de molestia, alejándome de su abrazo

-Ay Nessie como si pudieras huir de mi

-Si puedo –dije sacándole la lengua

-Pero no para siempre

-Yo nunca dije que fuera así –dije dando un paso para quedar a pocos centímetros de nuestros rostros

-Aay Ness eres tan irresistible, pero si no me voy a hacer mi maleta ahora no se que mas pueda suceder… -dijo con un tono pícaro y salió de la puerta dejándome embobada

-Renesme tenemos que hablar –dijeron papa y mama del otro lado de la puerta

-Pasen –dije y me senté en mi cama, entraron y se sentaron junto a mi –de que quieren hablar

-Bueno Nessie es que tu padre y yo pues…pensamos que vas muy rápido con Jake –dijo mama algo nerviosa

-De que hablan?

-De que estas empezando a salir con Jake y ya se besan de un modo muy… -dijo papa molesto

-Papa, Jake y yo estamos saliendo, aun no somos novios y nos podemos besar de la manera que nosotros queramos

-Si pero, es ese el problema, cuando sean novios como se besaran? –dijo papa, me quede pensando un momento –ves, Nessie solo te cuidamos y en este viaje si van muy rápido sucederá algo y yo no quiero que te pase nada eres nuestra hija, la única, y la única que tendremos, comprendemos que se quieren, que se aman, pero no vayan tan rápido, es solo preocupación, también se que es Jake, el te cuidara bien, por mas que a veces lo odie, nunca pensaría en una mejor persona con quien podrías estar –esta vez papa hablo con el corazón lo decía todo en verdad, me lo decía por mi bien, no por molestarme

-Lose papa, gracias por ser tan bueno –dije y lo abrase –y me cuidare papa te entiendo, nada sucederá si?

-Esta bien Nessie, solo piensa lo que te decimos si?

-Lo are, y también los llamare cada tres días para hablarles y contarles de las vegas

-Si tendrás que hacerlo –dijo mama

-Los amo –dije y los abrase –los extrañare mucho

-Nessie aun falta un día –dijo papa

-Si pero aun así los extrañare

-Nosotros también Nessie –dijeron papa y mama

-Y mañana que aremos? –dije desasiendo el abrazo

-Pues…quedarnos aquí? –pregunto mi padre mirando a mi mama

-Ay Edward tu y tus aburrimientos –dijo mama riendo –quieres quedarte aquí sin hacer nada Nessie?

-Me da igual

-Bueno eso será lo que aremos –dijo papa riendo, salieron de la habitación y bajaron, yo solo me quede ahí tirada en mi cama mientras me quede dormida, porque siempre me quedo dormida?

El día siguiente fue normal, si diciendo normal es referirse a quedarse todo el día en la casa, es normal entonces.

Mañana seria el gran día, el día donde me iría a las vegas con la persona mas importante para mi, el día donde viajaría hasta las vegas gracias a mis tíos, el día donde empezaban mis seis semanas con Jacob, simplemente el día. El día donde todas las cosas que haría no se podrían retroceder, todo lo que haría con Jacob se marcaria para siempre…

* * *

**heyyy HoLaa!**

**sorryy !!, pff eskee como ya vieron esta larguisimoo!! y enserioo me tardee eran semanas de exameness! lo sientoo, peroo eskee enserioo ay veces que me da un chorro de flojera eske casi nadie lo leee! eso me estresa yo partiendome aqui pasandolo y cunatas personas lo estan leyendo 6? nose pero eske :S me pongoo asi como kee pff nadiee lo leeraa :S y asii y pues lo seguiree aasiendo pero puess dejen reviews les juro que enserioo te emocionas con un maldito review y si son mas pues subiree mas seguidoo porquee se ke son mas las que lo leen y asii **

**bueno chicas plis dejen los malditos reviews ke les cuesta y eske no los exijoo eske en vdd como que no sientes que nadie lo va a leer y asii las que tienen fics me entienden asi que pues con esoo me voyy :D gracias a las que dejan reviews!! :D**

**y el siguientee capituloo pues es de cuando ya se van ... jiji pero nadamas es asi la depedida se llama Despididaa! y esee si que reclamenlee a taniaa :P jaja ella es la que no lo a pasadoo jijii por ciertoo estee capi lo hice yo :D woo diganme si les gustoo :D **

**jaja byee cuidensee**

**CaRoo bLacK!!! :D y TaNiaA! :)**


	6. Despedida

DESPEDIDA

Apenas era consciente de lo que veía y escuchaba, estaba tan adormilada.

Jacob y yo tuvimos que levantarnos a las 6: 00 de la madrugada, en verdad era un gran reto para ambos ya que siempre éramos los últimos en levantarnos.

Papá y mamá se habían ofrecido a llevarnos al aeropuerto. Tía Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper también querían despedirse y se ofrecieron a acompañarnos.

Alice y Rose venían platicando sobre lo fascinante que sería estar en las Vegas mientras que Emmett y Jasper estaban platicando sobre la próxima temporada que irían a cazar. Sólo los oía inconscientemente, mientras buscaba a Jake con la mirada; entre que me quedaba dormida y no, papá hubiese podido aprovechar para echarlo del auto sin que yo me diera cuenta, y Jake tampoco con eso de que se queda profundamente dormido; pero ahí estaba profundamente sumergido en sus sueños. Parecía como si todos sus problemas se hubieran ido de la noche a la "madrugada", se veía tan lindo con su cara toda tranquila. Sabía que con estos pensamientos papá no podía decirme nada, había tenido pensamientos más atrevidos y sexosos que estos, estos eran lindos, y el lo sabía.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto bajamos todos, pero tuvimos que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para despertar a Jake.

Cuando entramos a la terminal jake y Yo fuimos a registrarnos, los demás nos esperaron en unas bancas del "DUNKIN DONUTS"…, cuando terminamos fuimos con ellos.

-Creo que pues nessie es hora de despedirse, solo venimos a dejarlos nena.

-No papá, quédense un poco mas-Dije insistiéndoles, enserió no me gustaban las despedidas.

-Nessie, tienes que desayunar algo, apenas son las 7:00 y su vuelo sale a las 8:00.

Hice un puchero de tristeza, pero sabía que era cierto, además mi estomago me estaba gruñendo del hambre que tenia, con toda la prisa de hace 1 hora no me había dado tiempo para desayunar algo. Además creo que Jake pensaba lo mismo porque desde aquí oía como le gruñía su estomago, uff su estomago, su abdomen su… Dios porque hacia tanto calor.

-y no es que queramos irnos ni mucho menos, crees que no te vamos a extrañar preciosa claro que sí, ya no tendremos a nadie con quien reírnos a lo grande.-Dijo papá.

-Ejem, ejem...-Dijo Emmett disimuladamente.

-Jajá-todos nos empezamos a reír al mismo tiempo.

-No, Nessie pero enserio los extrañaremos, ya tampoco podremos ver a Jake tratando de seducirte con sus ocurrencias jajá - Dijo mamá.

En ese momento me sonrojé, pero también me reí.

-Hay también los extrañare chicos no será lo mismo, pero solo será un mes que mas da; se irán volando los días se los prometo.

-jajá lo sé Nessie, pero bueno todavía quieren ir a desayunar?, todavía tenemos tiempo, pero creo que tendrá que ser algo rápido, así que Subway es el indicado.-Dijo papá.

-De acuerdo- Y todos nos dirigimos al restaurante.

Yo ya había escogido mi sándwich excepto Jacob, que todavía seguía formado. Cuando llegó su turno, hay Dios, no pude creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sí, buenas tardes de que desea su Subway?-Le pregunto el que lo estabà atendiendo.

-Umm, sí, me das por favor el Subway Jumbo, de pan francés que tenga lechuga, jamón, tomate, queso, emm… atún, salami, un poco de bacón, otras dos rebanas de jamón de pavo… espera no no dije dos?, quise decir 4 y por favor le pones mayonesa- Decía Jake.

El que lo atendía solo se le quedaba viendo con la boca abierta; voltee a ver si los demás estaban viendo lo mismo que yo, todos se estaban riendo, pero papá…por Dios nunca lo había visto carcajearse de ese modo casi se caía se la silla. Igual que Emmett claro.

-Papá- Dije también riéndome de verlo así.-De que te ríes tanto?

- Jajá, es que no te imaginas las cosas que piensa el tipo que lo atiende y la de atrás de él, jajajaja.

-Jajá, como cuales pensamientos?- pregunté.

-El tío que lo atiende piensa que debe ser bulímico o algo así, que tal vez sea para engordar y ligarse a la que esta allá al fondo, y la de atrás emm…son pensamientos obscenos.

-porque, no, dime –dije suplicándole

-le parece MUYYY bueno, MUYYY atractivo, en pocas palabas MUYYY guapo; no lo deja de ver jajajaja.

Todos se empezaron a reír y ami casi se me salían las lágrimas de la risa.

Cuando Jake volvió y se sentó todos lo miramos tratando de no reírnos.

-Que pasa? –Dijo Jake, volteando a ver a su sándwich y a nosotros.

-Realmente sabe bien- Dijo con la boca llena.

No nos pudimos resistir y soltamos toda la risa, el también se empezó a reír con nosotros y después de eso terminamos de comer.

Realmente esta fue mi primera comida más divertida.

Cuando nos paramos y nos fuimos de ahí, nos dirigimos a la sala de espera, como quien dice "La despedida oficial".

Cuando llegamos al punto donde entraban solo los que hiban a abordar el vuelo, nos tuvimos que despedir.

-Papá, mamá- Los llamaré cada 3 día y los extrañare, enserió.

-Nosotros también cariño- Y me abrazaron los dos.

-Tío Emmett- Lo abrasé y el me cargo diciendo:

-Sobrinita, te extrañare.

-Tío…no…respiro…Emm- Emmett se rio y me dejo en el suelo.

Me puse de puntitas y le dije casi alcanzando su oído, el se dio cuenta de que trataba de decirle algo y me levantó.

-Gracias tío Emm, te quiero, te traeré un recuerdito jajá.- Le dije al oído para que nadie escuchara. El solo se rio y a mí se me escapo un lagrima. Después me dejó en el suelo de nuevo.

-Los extrañaré a todos- Dije, y todos me abrazaron.

-Yo también los echaré de menos chicos- Dijo Jake.

-Alice, Rose también las quiero, cuídense y gracias por lo de ayer- Les dije guiñándoles el ojo.

-De nada Nessie- Dijeron a coro y sonrieron con una sonrisa picara.

-Jasper, gracias de nuevo por el regalo, este es el mejor regalo de toda mi vida y de verdad lo aprecio mucho.

-De nada Nessie, gracias, que tengas buen viaje amor.

Entramos por la puerta y nos despedimos con la mano mientras todos gritaban:

-Los extrañaremos, cuídense. Se me escaparon las lágrimas. Los extrañaría tanto, y no es que me fuera para siempre pero…ellos eran mi familia.

Entramos al avión.

Desde aquí, solo el destino sabrá que podrá pasar.

El avión empezó a despegar.

LAS VEGAS AQUÍ VAMOS.

* * *

**Hey holaa! :D**

**jijii aqui les dejoo el siguiente cap, les gusto?, no les gusto? , esta horriblee :O ? jaja comenten y aver como estaa ; recuerden este lo hizo taniaa agradescanle a ella :D jijii luvyouu taniaa ^^**

**buenoo ya casi llegan a las vegas ... :O jijii, que sucedera en las vegas que no se puede retroceder nunca jamas los dejoo en dudaa ... pero falta muchoo paraa esoo jiji **

**buenoo dejen los malditos reviess jajaa :P no no es ciertoo :D buenoo si dejeenn (;**

**byee cuidensee ! **

**CaRoo bLacK :D y Taniaah mas Taniaah en estee (; **


	7. Paseo por las vegas Parte I

PASEO POR LAS VEGAS.

Estaba completamente dormida cuando aterrizamos. Jake me tuvo que despertar como cinco veces cada vez que transbordábamos. Pero al fin llegamos.

-Y que te parece? -Pregunto jake cuando esperábamos a un taxi, para que nos llevara al hotel.

-Es…Fabuloso-Dije emocionada.

-Y todavía no vemos nada.

-lose.-dije entusiasmándome más aun.

Cuando por fin conseguimos un taxi, pude ver más de cerca la ciudad. Cuantos hoteles!

-_CAESARS PALACE_-Le indicó Jake.

-Seguro- le contesto el taxista -turistas no?- preguntó.

-Si-contestó Jake con un tono enojado viendo que el taxista se me quedaba viendo por el espejo retrovisor y no solo a mí, sino a mis pechos, ya que traía una camiseta escotada porque hacía mucho calor, uff y con Jacob aquí a mi lado, no ayudaba en nada.

Por suerte llegamos rápido. Me estaba empezando a sentir incomoda.

Bajamos todas las maletas y le pagamos al taxista.

-Si me necesitan de nuevo para mostrarles la ciudad más de cerca solo avísenme.-Dijo guiñándome un ojo y ofreciéndome su tarjeta.

-No creo que lo necesitemos- Dijo Jake devolviéndole la tarjeta y cerrándole las puertas en su cara. Y nos fuimos.

-Jake…gracias.-dije algo apenada.

-De nada, mi amor -dijo en tomo enfadado y a la vez lindo. Uff se veía tan sexi cuando se ponía así.

Cuando entramos al hotel, Oooh POR DIOS!, a esto no se le podía llamar un hotel!

Había un casino gigante, quise decir, ENORME! Tiendas de marca por todas partes! Tiendas, casinos, espectáculos, restaurantes, mas tiendas! Dios y esto solo era un hotel y su primer piso, que habría en los demás. Uff esto sí que me empezaba a gustar.

-Dios Mío.-Dijimos Jacob y Yo al momento que pudimos reaccionar. Jasper y Emmett. Era lo primero que se me vino a la mente, si que debieron gastar millones en esto. Pero aun así lo disfrutaría mientas pudiera jajá.

-Buenas tardes, tiene reservaciones? -Preguntó la señorita que nos abrió la puerta.

-A… sisi-Dijo Jake un poco distraído.

-Síganme.

-A que nombre?

-Cullen y Black, juntos.

Qué bien sonaba nuestros apellidos, tan solo desearía que alguna vez pasara…

Después de registrarnos, subimos a nuestra Suite. Cuando entramos a la habitación; Oooh JODER! Era realmente hermosa y lujosa. Tenía un balcón que daba una vista perfecta a todas Las Vegas, enfrente del Hotel estaban las fuentes bailarinas del " _BELLAGIO_" y quedaba a una hermosa vista. También en el interior tenía un jacuzzi, tele gigante de plasma, dos baños de lujo que hasta el jabón era de marca **(n/a:xD)**, una cama matrimonial! Excesivamente provocadora, una sala de entretenimiento demasiado grande con sillones de piel, una cocina muy amplia y Jacob y Yo.

-Oooh, por Dios, creo que no podre aguantar si veo otra sorpresa mas de este tipo, porque me daría un ataque. Y lo digo enserio.

-Jajá, hay mi amor y saber que todo esto lo tenemos solo para nosotros. " Solos", los dos, seis semanas, juntos, una cama, habitación privada, nadie más.-dijo Jake con un tono seductivamente irresistible.

-Y nadie podrá leer mi mente, ni espiarnos. –Complete yo acercándomelo mas, besándolo y acercándolo a la cama.

El liberó la boca para apretar sus labios contra mi oreja.

-Algún día de estos me dejaras sin aliento.-Dijo

Y sus labios volvieron a atacarme la boca. No se me ocurrió contestarle. Estaba en llamas.

Empecé a quitarme la blusa…POR DIOS QUIEN APAGO EL AIRE ACONDICIONADO. Hacía demasiado calor.

-Nessie, tranquila amor.-Dijo Jake al ver lo que estabà haciendo.

-No me deseas? – Pregunté con un tono algo triste y provocador a la vez.

-Claro que si, Diablos, que pregunta es esa, te deseo más que mi respirar amor, pero este no creo que sea el momento. Acabamos de llegar de L.A y transbordamos 5 veces, creo que los dos estamos algo cansados, y esos ojitos preciosos que tienes dicen más que mil palabras.

- Te amo Jake, Gracias por eso y también por saberme controlar.-Dije perdiéndome en su mirada.

-Mi Nessie- Dijo acariciándome el cabello y dándome un beso en la frente. –Hay que descansar, mañana será un gran y largo día.

Cuando desperté, mi cabeza se encontraba en el abdomen de Jake. Realmente era mi almohada favorita de ahora en adelante. Cuando me levanté no pude creer lo que llevaba puesto. Llevaba puesto un conjunto que tía Alice me había comprado. Era un camisón escotado, -muy escotado diría yo- y un " short" de tamaño de casi una tanga.

-Que sucede? –Preguntó Jake con tono adormilado, pero angustiado.

Creo que no fue necesario responderle. Sus ojos se dieron cuenta automáticamente.

-Que tiene de malo? – Preguntó.

-Jake…tú sabes que yo no suelo traer este tipo de "_ropa_" puesta.

-Yo sé pero, y que…te vez sexi de todas formas.

-Supongo que gracias, jajá.

-De que- Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Jake bueno, hay que levantarse ya. Hoy será un día muy largo y cansado, pero valdrá la pena, así que cámbiate y báñate.

-De acuerdo, pero antes…-Agarró mi cintura y me dio un beso en la boca. –Este día vas a ser toda mía.

-Ya lo soy. –Dije terminando el beso.

Después de eso, cada uno se bañó y se cambió. Yo me puse un vestido rosa con encaje y como mi cabello era ondulado, la verdad es que no tenía problema con arreglarlo. Cuando salí del baño, vi a Jake ya parado en la puerta esperándome. Se veía tan guapo con esas bermudas y su camisa pegada que hacia resaltar su abdomen.

-Wow. -Fue lo único que dijo.

-Tú también te ves bien.

-Gracias, y apropósito, te tengo una sorpresa.

Jake sabía que me encantaban las sorpresas. Que habría preparado?...

-Enserio? , Tú sabes que las amo.

-Por eso decidí darte una. Dije: mmm…a Mi Nessie le gustan las sorpresas, creo que darle la primera sería fabuloso para empezar este viaje.- Dijo Jake mostrando esa sonrisa que me derretía, uff y como me encantaba que dijera Mi Nessie.

-Hay gracias Mi Jake, pero bueno que esperamos, hay que bajar pronto- Dije entusiasmada.

Bajamos 20 pisos. Wau, eso sí que era demasiado y eso que solo era el área de las habitaciones, porque aparate estaba el área de las tiendas que Tía Alice se volvería loca si las viera. Había más tiendas aquí que un centro comercial. Aquí había como 2,000 tiendas y todo un casino y de lujo.

Tiendas como: Channel, BeBe, Louis Vuitton, Jimmy Choo, Burberry, Ann Taylor, Gucci, Liz Claibone, Abercrombie…por mencionar solo algunas. Y valla casualidad Victoria`s Secret también. Tenía tantas ganas de entrar a todas.

-Jake, crees que podríamos venir a todas esas tiendas? – Pregunté mientras pasábamos por el casino para dirigirnos al restaurante.

-Claro que si, esa es la segunda parte de la sorpresa.

-Umm...me preguntaba, cuantas sorpresas hay?

-Ya lo veras-Dijo mostrándome su enorme sonrisa.

Llegamos al restaurante. "_MESA GRILL_".

-Reservaciones? -preguntó la cajera.

-sí.

-A nombre de quién?

-Black.

-Por aquí. –Dijo al tiempo que nos dirigía a la terraza del restaurante.

-Tiene una vista preciosa esta mañana.-dijo ella.

-Gracias- Dijo Jake de nuevo mostrando esa sonrisa.

-En unos cuantos minutos lo atenderán.

-Muchas gracias- dije

Jake se incorporó rápido a mi lado y movió la silla para que me sentara. Era todo un caballero.

-Gracias-Dije algo sonrojada.

-Y también por este desayuno.

-De que mi Nessie, yo tengo muchas cosas más que agradecerte.

En eso llegó el mesero.

Jake pidió un "Spicy Beef Tenderloin Tartare", típico de él desayunar tanto. Yo pedí 2 " Blue Corn Pancake".

-Jake- Le dije cuando el mesero se había retirado.- Cuanto pagaste por todo esto!

-No te preocupes Nessie, ya está todo bajo control, solo relájate y hay que hacer de estos días los mejores de nuestras vidas.

Y así fue como lo hicimos.

Después de terminar de desayunar fuimos al "_Mirage_" otro hotel, y también al " _New york, New York_", " _Tresure Island_", " _Tropicana_" y Dios que fabuloso fue en el New York, New York. Había una montaña rusa! Y a Jake y a mí nos encantan.

-Vas a subirte. –Me preguntó Jake.

-Jake definitivamente si, pero siempre y cuando tu también te subas. Sé que te encantan.

-Reneesme, estabas pensando que te iba a dejar subir sola.

-Am…si

-No, amor. Imagínate que te pase algo. Si mueres, moriré con tigo.

-Jajá, Jake. –Y le di un golpe suave en la espalda.- Eres un dramático.

-Yo también te amo Reneesme- Dijo en broma

-Y yo a ti –le mande un beso en el aire y los dos nos empezamos a reír.

Cuando subimos a la montaña rusa, fue sensacional. Gritar con Jake, las risas, emociones, fue muy divertido y en una vuelta que dimos a Jake se le salió en chicle que traía en la boca y le cayó en la comida a un anciano.

Después fuimos al "_Mirage_". Allí entramos a ver el show de " _Elton John, The red piano_"

Enserio era muy bueno, tendría que decirle a papá que algún día lo viniera a ver, era fabuloso.

Cada pieza que tocaba sonaba como una canción sencillamente hermosa. Yo estabà tan concentrada en el show que no me di cuenta de que Jacob se había quedado dormido TODO el espectáculo.

-Jake, Jake, Jake!- Le dije casi gritándole viendo que no se despertaba.

-Am, emm, que, qué pasa? – Dijo con voz adormilada y gritando.

-Shhh, ya se termino, te quedaste dormido.

-Perdón Nessie, pero tú sabes que esto no me llama mucho la atención, enserio perdón, tu sabes que el dormir para mí es como un hobby. Jajá.

-Humm…

-Te recompensaré.

-Como? - Dije algo molesta.

-Vallamos al " _Winn_" a comprar.

-Suena tentador, de acuerdo vamos.

Cuando íbamos directo al Hotel había muchos turistas, y al decir turistas me refiero a chicos, que estaban muy buenos la verdad. Ojos de color, güeros, con buen cuerpo y con esa ropa que traían. BABA.

JAKE POV.

Cuando salimos del"_ Mirage_", caminamos directamente hacia el otro hotel. Nos encontramos con muchos turistas también, y las chicas estaban bien buenas. Dios como iba a sobrevivir en esta ciudad. Con Nessie. Mi Nessie, provocadora, sexi, hermosa y adorable y todas estas chicas.

* * *

**Heyy holaaa ! **

**jiji como estann ? esperoo ke bienn jiji **

**pues estee capii es de taniaa denuevoo ¬¬ jajajaa :P**

**akii les vaa lo ke taniaa me dijo ke escribieraa (; :**

holaa ! :) espero ke les encante este capii estaa ves me "tocoo acerlo a mi"

gracias por todos sus reviews y espero ke sigan dejandoo reviews

jiji ya vieron ke nessie se pusoo candentee ... esperen a lo demas :O

sigan leyendoo y gracias por todooo

att. Taniaa Pattinson :)

**jijii regresee ! woohuu bueno como dicee taniaa nessie se pondraa candentee :O **

**jajajaa :P y pues niñas las keremoss enserioo ke me pongooo todaa happiestt ! con los reviewss sonn44 !! oo dioss las amoo ! **

**gracias a todas y pues especial agradecimientoo a estrelllaa blackk ! woohuu ;Lilyanaaah cullen mnzaa mjrs amigass te kieroo gracias por apoyarmee ; :P gracias por lo de club de fans jijii enserioo fuee ^^ jiji ; ala que firma como V!* xD ; a Luz ;a Dannie marotoo :P te amoo mnzaaa graciass (; ;a anaapauu :D ; a mafer jajaa casii al ultimoo :D jaja peroo sabes ke te amoo Aeroo Teenss ! woohuu ! ;DyanaaLili :D graciass :D **

**buenoo gracias en general y a las ke no mencioneee jaja saben ke las kieroo :D **

**buenoo se kuidann demasiadoooo y como dicee Alee (; portensee mall ! woohuu **

**jijii **

**PD : subiree nuevoo ficc jajaja estaa geniall ESCENAS FUERTESS ! woohuu **

**es dekee se trataraa dekee bellaa tienee un novioo de casii 4 añoss y el se vaa de viajee y pues regresaa peroo ya no la amaa y asii :S y bella se lo encuentraa con la otraa chavaa y pues pues :S y luegoo ya no kieree como ke nadaa con el amorr y edwardd asee ke pues regresee a vivirr :D peroo no see como ke el nombree no kedaraa peroo aun asii se llamaraa "te amo demasiado como para querer irme ,demasiado como para no dejarte ir " algoo asii (; plis pasensee a verlaa :D **

**las amoo ! a mis pocas fanss ! cuidensee **

**byeee **

**atte CaRoo blackk (jaja escribii lo ke no dicee ke lo escribioo taniaa es mas lo ke esta en negritas es mioo xD) y Taniaa Pattinson :D (lo normal jajaa) **

**sigan leyendoo (; Leer es buenoo **


	8. intimidad

**INTIMIDAD**

Y así fueron pasando las semanas...

Llamamos a papá y mamà, y claro, recibimos una buena regañiza por parte de mi padre por habernos tardado tanto en hablar. Le inventamos que el teléfono del hotel no servia y que hasta hace pocos días lo habían arreglado. Después de todo no nos fue muy mal, papá se comportó tranquilo y a pesar de todo nos deseo un feliz viaje... de nuevo. También nos enteramos que lo del concurso de tía Rose se había adelantado apenas pocas semanas después de que nos fuéramos y adivinen…GANO! Le dieron su propio programa! No lo podía creer. Nos informo que teníamos que verla a partir de la próxima semana en el canal **** y decirle que como nos había parecido, pero fuera de ahí todo había estado normal. Como siempre.

Con forme pasabas las semanas, Jake y yo nos pasamos visitando hoteles, piscinas, relajándonos y comprando.

Yo me encontraba en uno de esos "_Roman Bads_". Uff que bien se sentía relajarse. La señorita me indico que servían para relajar los músculos, y si que tenía razón; me sentía casi renovada, me sentía más que bien. Después de relajarme fui al _"Salon Colors_" en el cual se especializaban en hacer manicure, pedicure, tintes de cabello etc. Me hice manicure y pedicure.

Claro, que si quería verme sexi para _M_I Jake, tendría que pedir algo extravagante, bueno no TAAAN extravagante, pero si algo que le llamara la atención, así que decidí por unas uñas rojas fuertes. Ese es el color de la _PASION._

Mientras yo descansaba, leía la revista _Seventeen. _Después de leer y leer y terminar mi sesión del día fui a la habitación.

Entre al cuarto y no se veía ningún rastro de Jacob.

-Jake, amor, llegué – grite.

No obtuve respuesta.

Cuando fui a revisar en la cocina me encontré con una nota:

_Nessie:_

_Te espero en el "Payard", si encuentras esta nota antes de que yo te encuentre a ti, ya sabes donde estaré. Te espero ahí – digo con voz sexosa. Te amo._

_Atentamente-_

_TU JAKE._

Después de leer la nota, no lo pensé ni dos veces y me puse la ropa, más sexi que mi tía Alice me había comprado. Creo que fue una buena idea hacer esas compras. Este seria un momento de intimidad con Jake. La nota decía más que mil palabras.

Llevaba aquí más de tres semanas y había visto a muchas chicas usar ropa muy atrevida, y no es que fueran de ese tipo de putas que andan por ahí, pero de plano con este calor en Las Vegas, no había otra manera de vestir y con Jake aquí, quien no querría ponerse sexi y más cuando tienes la oportunidad.

Me puse una minifalda negra de escarcha que resaltaba asombroso, un top de cuadros morados con azul. Esta vez me alise el cabello. Me llegaba mas debajo de los hombros! Se me veía realmente hermoso.

Me enchine las pestañas y me puse un poco de delineador. Cuando por fin termine, me vi en el espejo.

WOW, era lo unido que podía decir.

Atravesé casi medio hotel. Cuando pase frente a cinco mesas repletas de chicos MUY buenos, oí muchos chiflidos y piropos:

"_quisiera ser patito de hule, pera meterme en tu bañera, mamasita"-_me gritaban.

No pude evitar sonrojarme.

Cuando por fin vi el gigante letrero del restaurante, sentía maripositas en el estomago.

¿Que es lo que Jake tendrían preparado?, ¿Que me diría? Tenia que reunir valor. Los nervios no me iban a hacer que me echara para atrás. Yo quería ver a mi Jacob, no podía esperar más. Por solo unas horas que estuvimos separados, sentía que me faltaba algo. Yo se que sin **EL** no estaba completa. Así que ahí iba…

La iluminación del restaurante dificultaba ver el exterior, pero no costaba tanto observar el interior. Y ahí estaba, aguardando ansioso, esperándome. Solo ami. A nadie más. Mi corazón estaba palpitando tan rápido cuando lo vi, que por un minuto pensé que se me iba a salir.

Entré al restaurante con rapidez. Una recepcionista me miro y empezó a hacerme la inevitable pregunta, pero la interrumpí con un gesto de la mano a la vez que decía "mi cita ya esta aquí", aunque fuera al revés.

Yo seguía cruzando velozmente en restaurante.

Jake estaba de espaldas y se movió al notar que alguien se acercaba. Cuando volteo a ver, me miro con unos ojos bien abiertos, pero llenos de amor.

-Hola. Te ves…hermosa-dijo a la vez que se paraba y me daba un beso de piquito. Aww, era todo un cuero.

-Gracias- dije sonrojadome. ¡Como odiaba que pasara eso!

-Bueno, la verdad es que siempre lo estas – me confeso.

-Jake, ¿te gusta verme sufrir verdad? Tu sabes que me pongo como tomate cuando me hacen algún cumplido y sabes que odio eso! Sonrojarme. –dije a la ves que me sentaba.

- Jaja, esque ese color te hace ver aun más hermosa y lo admito, me vuelve loco cuando te sonrojas, me gusta mucho.

En esos momentos parecía que iba a estallar de tan roja que estaba.

-Jaja, de acuerdo mi amor, no te diré mas…-dijo Jake.

-Gracias, Jake, muy considerado de tu parte.

- Jaja, no hay problema, todo sea por ti.

Llego la mesera y yo ordene un helado de vainilla y Jake un postre de chocolate.

-Nessie?- me pregunto.

-Si Jake…

-¿Te molestaría que te hiciera una pregunta?

-No, claro que no, la que quieras, de que se trata?

-Mmm…veras, me preguntaba si tu ya…estem…

Nunca había visto a Jake tan nervioso, al menos no como lo estaba viendo ahora.

-… si, Jake?

-Si tu ya has tenido… bueno, esa primera vez?- dijo sonrojándose.

A que se refería con _"la primera vez"_ Oh por Dios, no!, no, que no sea lo que estoy pensando. Acaso me estaba preguntando sobre si alguna vez había echo el amor con alguien más. ¿Qué no fuera el? por Dios!

Reuní todo el valor para preguntárselo directamente.

-Jake, te refieres a…que si…alguna vez…he hecho el amor con alguien?- estaba rojísima.

-S…s…i.-contesto, cuando al igual que yo se ponía como tomate. Los dos estábamos muertos de la pena. Creo que nunca antes habíamos hablando de esto.

-Jake…bromeas…no!, y mucho menos lo haría con alguien que no fueras tu.

Jake se relajo un poco. ¿Acaso por eso había estado tan nervioso?, ¿Por saber si alguna ves había tenido "sexo" con alguna otra persona…¿Que no fuera el?! ¿Qué no era obvia la respuesta?

-Por que la pregunta?- le dije.

-Curiosidad- dijo no muy convencido de su propia respuesta.

-Jake…se que no es por eso.

-Mmm, de acuerdo, lo diré.-dijo a la ves que se ponía todo sonrojando. Uf se veía tan lindo.

-Jaja, estas sonrojado…que es lo que me vas a decir – dije pícaramente.

-Dios Nessie, me torturas, no te burles.

-Lo mismo te digo yo amor.-dije riendo y exhibiendo una hermosa sonrisa.

-Esta bien, te pregunte eso…por que…no se…si alguna vez pasara…ya sabes, lo _inevitable_…no querría saber después que yo hubiera sido…no se…el quinto, tal vez.

¿Enserio me estaba diciendo la verdad? El quinto. No pude evitar una carcajada.

-Jaja…Jake… ¿Estas hablando enserio? Tu…el quinto…Jaja.

Jake se quedo en estado de shock, como pensando que lo que había dicho era verdad.

-¿Si lo hubiera sido?-pregunto en tono serio.

-Jacob Black. Acaso te volviste loco, claro que NO, nunca he estado con alguien mas es mi vida que no hubieras sido tu, a lo que a personas que amo o novios se refiere.

Desde que tu te imprimaste de mi, yo sentí lo mismo que tu. La primera vez que te vi no pude quitarte un ojo de encima, me enamore perdidamente de ti.

Todo de derrumbo en mi interior. Cuando te contemple, vi cortadas de un único y veloz tajo todas las cuerdas que me ataban a mi existencia. Todo se desconecto de mi: mi cuerpo, mis apenas pocos minutos que tenia de vida, se corto TODO y salio volando mas allá del cielo…hasta el espacio.

Pero unos segundos después de eso ya no flotaba a la deriva. Un nuevo cordel me ataba a mi posición. Y no solo uno, si no a un millón; y no eran cordeles, si no, cables de acero. Si, un millón de cables de acero me fijaban al mismísimo centro del universo.

En ese momento, Jake, -le dije perdiéndome en sus hermosos ojos – podía ver como el mundo entero giraba en torno a ti. Lo único que hacia que yo tuviera los pies en el suelo, eras tu. Así que esta más que claro que tú siempre has sido el único Jake, nadie más. Y tu seria mi primera vez si pasara lo _inevitable_, pero no solo el día que lo hagamos, si no siempre – dije, dándome cuenta por primera vez desde que había empezado a hablar, que me estaba derritiendo en sus ojos. Y pude ver que el también en los míos.

-Es exacto lo que yo pensé y sentí cuando te vi Reneesme. Y ahora toda mi existencia esta atada a ti mi amor. Pero pense y quería comprobar que si tu talvez, ya habías tenido tu primera ves con alguien mas, ya que eso hubiera cambiado todo. Pero me doy cuenta de que nunca cambiara. Tú eres única para mi. Eres mía. Reneesme, eres…mi todo…y la verdad– dijo volviéndose a sonrojar – yo quiero ser tu primera ves, y ser TODO tuyo.

-Mi amor, yo también quiero ser toda tuya, pero aquí el Las Vegas, no quisiera. Me gustaría en un lugar donde realmente podamos estar solos los dos sin nadie más que nosotros. Y yo se que ese momento será dentro de poco, solo hay que tener un poco de paciencia.

-Si, tienes razón Nessie, por mientras hay que disfrutar esto- dijo sinceramente Jake.

-Apropósito- dije- si todos los días de mi vida he estado alado tullo, ¿Por qué creíste que me pueda gustar tanto alguien más? A demás no sabría quien hubiera podido ser mas perfecto como tu. Yo no conozco a nadie que no seas tú, mis tíos y papá y mamà.

-Jaja, nunca se sabe. Tal ves en algún momento en el que por alguna razón no hubiera estado con tigo, o me hubiera ido…

-Jaja, Hay Jake eres un tonto. Como crees. Solo eres tu y ya. Esa es una cosa que no se puede volver a retroceder.

-Tienes razón. Que bueno que no se puede, a demás yo dejaría que eso pasara. – dijo sonriéndome.

-Ni yo.- termine dándole un beso.

* * *

**HOLA! SORRY POR NO HABER aculizado antess peroo esque caro & yo pues, de que tubimos muchas cosas que hacer y todo decho tenemos unaa historia propia cada una yaa! leeanlaa son : UN AMOR SECRETO y TE AMO DEMACIADO COMO PARA DEJARTE IR. jaja yasabenn ! bueno encerioo esperamos recibier igual muchos reviews ! ENCERIOO PERDONEN EL RETRASOO jajaja buneooo GRACIAS A TODAS OJALA LES ALLA gustado el CAp YOO loo hisee (tania ) jajaj osea si entendieron que lo mismo que dicen que sintio jake el AMENECER nessie lo sintio!! AWWW esoo es muyy bonitoo ...hermozo ESPERamos lo mejorr de reviews Y nos estamos leeyendo dentro d epoco!**

ATT: taaniaahCullen!


	9. Plan de Escape!

**Cosas que no se pueden retroceder.**

**Capitulo 9: **Plan de escape!

Después de terminar de cenar, habíamos tenido una platica realmente incomoda, ya que Jake y yo teníamos la necesidad de besarnos…

Nunca sentí tanto deseo por una persona, bueno nunca había conocido a ninguna persona, y creo que Jake se sentía de la misma forma y que estaba nervioso.

Salimos del restaurante demasiado apresurados para llegar al cuarto del hotel. Pedimos el ascensor y pasaron varios segundos que parecieron eternos.

Cuando solo el pitido de ascensor, Jake y yo casi corrimos adentro, no había nadie adentro, así que Jake me guío a la esquina del ascensor y me estrello contra ella. Yo empecé a besarlo con desesperación, metiendo rápidamente mi lengua en su boca, empezamos a jugar con nuestras lenguas y luego sentí que Jake se alejaba puso sus labios en mi cuello y comenzó a darme besos por todo mi cuello.

-Sabes que eres totalmente hermosa –dijo con voz sensual en mi oído.

-Ooh, Jake sabes que eres irresistiblemente sexy.

-Te amo, Ness… -Jake no puso terminar la frase ya que el ascensor se paro bruscamente, habíamos quedado en la mitad del piso de arriba y el suelo, asi que quedo la mitad del ascensor abierto y la otra era suelo –que demonios!

-Jake…estamos atrapados en un ascensor

-Calma Nessie, nada sucederá y como quiera soy hombre lobo –dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Me encanta cuando presumes tus actividades lobunas –dije sensualmente, mientras jugaba con el cuello de su camisa, que el ascensor se haya parado no significa que ya no tengo deseo por Jake. Jake tartamudeo y me miro con ojos de deseo.

-Te amo Jake! –dije acercándome lentamente a besarlo pero el no aguanto mas y tomo mi cara y la acerco a el. Me beso con brusquedad pero con pasión, pase mis piernas por su cintura y el me cargo, me estrello contra la pared y yo gemí entre sus labios y el sonrío por el efecto que causaba en mi. Con que así quiere jugar…le daré su juego.

Baje mis manos hacia la hebilla de su cinturón y cuando vio lo que iba a hacer paro de besarme. Yo abrí los ojos para encontrarme con un Jake sorprendido, sonrío y me miro tiernamente a los ojos.

-¿Ness…?

-Si Jake? –dije con una sonrisa

-¿Realmente quieres esto?

-Claro amor, te amo y no sabes cuanto te deseo en estos momentos y mas cuanto te comportas tan sensual –dije con una sonrisa picara y Jake rio.

-Lose amor, pero no podemos hacer esto…simplemente…-dijo y suspiro

-¿Simplemente que Jacob? –dije ya que nuestra conversación se había vuelto seria.

-Es que Ness, no ves que si hacemos esto moriremos

-Si lose, pero moriré junto a ti –dije con una sonrisa mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Jake suspiro y se paso las manos por el cabello. Yo baje la mirada, no es lo más hermoso que quien amas te rechace.

-Nessie, Nessie –dijo y me abrazo y levanto mi cara para que lo mirara a los ojos –eres mi perdición!, corazón no podemos…por más que te desee, por más que me desees, está mal.

-Pff, está bien…-dije y baje la mirada.

-Aaww no!, amor, no estés así por que no puedes tener sexo conmigo –bufe ante la palabra.

-Jake, ¿es por mi padre cierto?

-No!, que te hace pensar que…bueno talves…bueno si

-Aaa! Maldición! Esto no es justo.

-Ness tranquila –dijo Jake tomando mis manos entre las suyas

-Jake, como puedo estar tranquila mientras mi padre interfiere en mi vida! –dije y comenzó a sonar una alarma, probablemente era por el ascensor atorado.

-Ooh por fin! –dijo Jake alzando las manos hacia el cielo, yo lo fulmine con la mirada, parecía una escusa para dejar esta conversación hasta aquí.

"_A las personas que están en el ascensor, favor de salir por la puerta principal…" _se escucho una voz por la bocina y Jake bufo ante lo que dijo el hombre

-¡¿Como rayos quiere que salgamos por ese agujero tan pequeño?! –grito Jake con frustración

"_Solo salga por la puerta principal"_ –dijo la voz y Jake y yo reímos.

-No pienso salir por ahí –dije señalando el espacio que había en el ascensor.

-Lose, yo tampoco, busquemos la salida –dijo Jake

-Jake estamos en un ascensor no hay otra salida… -Jake me interrumpió dándome un golpe en el hombro y señalando hacia arriba, donde había una rendija. El dupto de ventilación.

-Ooh Jake, ni lo pienses

-Ya lo pensé.

-Jacob Black, ¡¿sabes que pequeño es ese dupto?!

-Si, lose pero caves perfectamente ahí –dijo guiñándome un ojo

-¿Y sabes que enorme es este hotel, y que tan fácil nos podemos perder ahí adentro? –dije con incredulidad.

-Humm…si, pero recuerda soy hombre lobo y tu mitad vampira, podemos oler a distancias enormes.

-En ese caso, creo que podríamos intentarlo.

-Woow Reneesme Cullen aceptando viajar por un dupto de ventilación –dijo sarcásticamente.

-Cállate Jacob, puedo cambiar de opinión aun

-Bueno esta bien… -dijo Jake y miro hacia arriba y luego a mi y puso una mirada maliciosa, ooh ooh esto no me gustaba.

-No Jake no!, cambie de opinión… -trate de negarme pero Jake ya me tenia sobre sus hombros.

-Jake bájame! –dije mientras lo pateaba y forcejeaba con el.

-No, no Nessie –dijo y quito la rendija del aire acondicionado con facilidad.

-¡Jacob Black!, ¡suéltame en este mismo instante! –dije y Jake rio y me empujo hacia arriba en el dupto, maldición, ya no pude hacer nada…woww aquí adentro hace frio.

Jake salto después de mi, y consiguió entrar fácilmente en el dupto, claro hizo que todo el dupto empezara a temblar.

-Jake si sigues moviéndote así, caeremos.

-No creo, esto aguanta mucho –dijo y rio, luego todo empezó a temblar denuevo, yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Ni se te ocurra convertirte en lobo

-No seas tonta amor, no me convertiría lobo en un dupto de ventilación, no cabria.

-Esta bien, ahora, Señor "Podemos oler a grandes distancias" ¿puedes decirme hacia donde esta la salida?

-Ooh claro, señorita "No pienso salir por ahí", y me refiero a que no querías salir por el pequeño agujero de la puerta, Ness –dijo Jake y luego se puso pensativo y empezó a oler hacia todos los lados.

-Jake, habías considerado que nuestro rastro esta por casi todo el hotel.

-Ooh…no había pensado en eso, es hacia la derecha –dijo señalándome, yo avance y el me siguió por atrás, el iba diciéndome hacia donde ir, woow realmente estaba empezando a pensar que si sabia hacia donde era.

Seguí avanzando y llego un punto donde el dupto termino y no había salida. Yo mire a Jake molesta y el sonrió.

-Ahora Señor "No había pensado en eso", ¿que aremos ahora?

-Bueno…supongo que seria mejor regresar al ascensor –dijo con un tono molesto y sarcástico.

-Ooh vamos Jake, es enserio como piensas que saldremos de este dupto.

-Ness, no me presiones estoy pensando…

-Como quieres que no te presione estamos perdidos en un _dupto de ventilación_! –dije recalcando la palabra –en vez de estar atorados en un ascensor –grite –aunque talves Jacob, es mejor estar aquí, claro por que tu no te mueres de frio!

-Ness, calma

-Jacob no me voy a calmar, ¿¡como quieres que me calme!?, ¡todo esto es tu culpa!

-¿Mi culpa? –dijo incrédulo –¡No es mi culpa que se haya atorado el puto ascensor! –dijo enojado –pero claro yo no trate de buscar la salida! –dijo y comenzó a temblar.

-¡Trataste de buscar la salida y nos perdiste! –grite enojada y Jacob comenzó a sacudir sus manos.

-Ya, ya es mi culpa –dijo sarcásticamente.

-Si, claro que lo es –dije y todo el cuerpo de Jacob comenzó a agitarse demasiado, dios que hice…

-Ness, aléjate! –dijo Jake tratando de alejarme y yo solo me quede donde estaba –Nessie te puede pasar algo, aléjate de mi –yo no moví ni un dedo.

-¡Reneesme muévete! –dijo y ahora si que estaba temblando

-Amor tranquilo –dije tocando su brazo dulcemente.

-Reneesme, no te quiero lastimar, solo aléjate –dijo acariciando el dorso de mi mano por un segundo para después quitarla.

-Jacob, mírame –dije y el no me miro –solo mírame amor –el me miro y ya no estaba temblando el, era el dupto…ooh, ooh nos íbamos a caer, bueno mas bien estábamos cayendo yo grite y me abrase a Jake, el me sostuvo de la cintura fuerte.

Habíamos caído en una habitación, había una chica y un chico en la cama, ella encima de el, la chica nos miraba con una cara de: arruinaron mi momento el chico nos sonrió amablemente. La chica estaba en ropa interior y el chico en bóxers, mire a Jake y el tenia la misma cara que yo, de sorpresa y vergüenza. Me sonroje y mire a los chicos los dos se habían quedado intactos donde se habían quedado. Jake se levanto y se sacudió me tendio la mano y yo la tome, Jake y yo nos miramos incomodos.

-Emm…

-Sentimos la interrupción, sigan con… -dijo Jake y solto una risita –lo que sea que estaban haciendo –el chico miro a Jake y le guino el ojo.

-Claro –contesto el chavo con una sonrisa, la chica rodo los ojos y mientras salimos me fulmino con la mirada.

Jake y yo salimos y al cerrar la puerta nos empezamos a reir muy fuerte.

-No puedo creer que hayamos caído en una habitación –dije aun riendo.

-Yo no solo en una habitación Ness, en una habitación donde estaban en "proceso" de hacer "cosas" –dijo Jake maliciosamente y le pegue en el hombro.

-Jake dejalos que hagan cosas

-Jeje, claro amor –dijo mirándome fijamente –vamos al cuarto no? –que le pasaba a Jake en un momento me dice que no y ahora quiere ir al cuarto.

-Humm…claro

-Amor lo siento! –dijo Jake parando de caminar y tomo mis manos con las suyas y me miraba a los ojos.

-Porque lo sientes Jake?

-Por gritarte haya arriba –dijo bajando la mirada

-Aaww amor –dije acariciando sus mejillas –no es tu culpa yo te provoque, yo soy la que debo pedir perdón, empecé a culparte y gritarte…

-Sshh! –dijo Jake poniendo un dedo en mis labios –te perdono amor, pero solo si tu me perdonas.

-Pero… -empecé a decir pero Jake me callo denuevo –si te perdono amor

-Te amo MI NESS –dijo abrazándome

-También te amo MI JACOB –dije y me puse de puntillas para besarlo, el inclino su cabeza hacia mi para besarme, sus labios tocaron los míos dulcemente, este beso era dulce y tierno.

Jake puso sus manos en mi cintura y me apretó hacia el, yo respondí y puse mis manos en su cuello jugando con su cabello largo. El beso se hizo mas intenso y urgido empezamos a caminar rápidamente hacia atrás, ni idea de adónde íbamos. Jake abrió una puerta y nos metió ahí. Abrí mis ojos para ver donde estábamos, era nuestro cuarto deje de besar a Jake y el paro el beso.

-¿Que pasa amor?

-¿Como llegamos a nuestra habitación?

-Te dije que podía oler a grandes distancias –dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Así que cuando caímos estábamos cerca de nuestro cuarto?

-Te dije que sabia donde era –dijo sonriendo

-¡Lo siento Jake! –dije tirándome a sus brazos

-No importa Nessie te dije que te perdonaba –dijo levanto mi cara para que lo mirara –te amo demasiado Ness, demasiado

-Aaww amor, yo también te amo, ¿porque de repente me dices que me amas?

-Porque estoy considerando, darte lo que quieres…

* * *

:O que tal el capii ? les gusto? es un ascoo? diganmee sus comentarioss

jejee amee que se quedaronn atoradoos enserioo fuee lo mejor, buenoo paraa mii :D

chicas losientoo por el retrasoo peroo estoyy de vacaciones y no es mi compuu es de mi primaa y ahoritaa lo subii porke no estaa ,

te amoo demasiadoo como para dejartee ir si acasoo y la suboo... esta nochee o mananaa

y subiree un one-shot jejee akii estaa el summaryy

Bella esta en un restaurante, que pasara cuando se encuentra con un sexy mesero, en un intento de llamar su atencion ase el ridiculo alfrente de el xD

jejee

fuee unaa esperieciaa miaa asi kee si ayy unoo iguall es porkee le pasoo lo mismoo

jeje

lo subiree hoyy :D

buenoo chicas las quieroo! taniaa les mandaa saludoss!

taniaa mensaa te amoo ! jejee te extranoo tambiennn!

jejeej cuidensee que tengann muy buenas vacacioness! jeje

byee cuidensee muchoo!

Leann muchoo Xd

pasensee por un amor secretoo de taaniaah cullen (jeje taniaa no me acuerdoo cuantas "A" tienee jejee )

estaa geniall chicas estaa mejorr que estaa historiiaa xd

CaRoo bLacK!


End file.
